Beyblade a lo peruano con
by Asuka Dark Wolff
Summary: Llego de nuevo la Navidad y esta vez Kai se empeñara en que este 2007 no haya Navidad.. ¿Lo logrará? ¡full humor!
1. los blade breakers

Hola! jejeje pues bien ya me arte del silencio, de no escribir ningún fic solo porque fanfiction no me deja escribir como yo quiera...

Ok ya me calmo -respira profundo- mucho mejor bueno que gusto volver a escribir un fic en mi nueva cuenta par alas que no me captan yo era: Asuka Mitsune pero ahora me cambie de familia y soy: Asuka Yuy jejeje, bueno vamos con el fic antes que me termine suicidando -ve un cuchillo de carnicero en la mesa insertar canción de misterio-

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si me pertenecería no le pondría colores tan brillantes a la vestimenta de Max.

Nota: Cualquier nombre o situación parecida con la vida real de lo que van a leer a continuación es pura concidencia

Beyblade a lo peruano con...

Capitulo 1

los blade breakers

Aquí van algunos tips de que pasaría si el beyblade se desarrollara en Perú

Si los Blade breakers fueran peruanos...

Tyson se llamaría Tomas (no lo duden )

Max seguiría con su nombre

Kai se llamaría Brendan (no pregunten porfas )

Rei se llamaría Carlos (no pregunten )

Kenny se llamaría Martín

Hilary se llamaría Andrea (muy común en perú)

Tyson estaría para un montón de revistas y posters, viajaría por Cuzco y estaría en montones de Kermesses de colegios

Max seria el niño que promocionaría perfumes, y tintes de cabello .-.

Kai estaría en un montón de películas(de las pocas que hace perú -.-) Daría un montón conciertos tocando como guitarrista y vocalista, posiblemente en el grupo de "TK" XD (imaginándose a kai en el grupo de "TK" cantando "La juerga Pirata" -se desmaya- x.X)

Rei promocionaría shampoos y acondicionadores (-riéndose maléficamente)

Kenny seria un técnico de computación reconocido por el perú y las empresas lo llamarían pero solo para explotarlo

Hilary seria una modelo de "Habacilar", ja ya me la imagino : "Gracias por venir los esperamos". También estaría en películas y firmaría pósters.

Los blade breakers serian los mas populares de todo el perú seria la moda del momento,con los trompos en el campeonato de beybalde serian los mejores de todo, firmarían un chorro de autógrafos el dinero se le subiría a la cabeza pero se le ira todo en un "puff " si Alan Garcia vuelve como presidente (risas malvadas)

Ok eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió si se me ocurre mas de los blade breakers lo pondré, lose no es mucho pero era solo porque tenia tantas ganas de publicar un fic que aquí esta

Recuerden cuidado con la Profe Marta que muchos dicen que esta PENANDO BYE! (son cosas de mi cole, no le hagan caso)


	2. los mayores

Hi! e sido conmovida me dejaron 3 reviews en tan poco tiempo T.T. En serio les gusto, le gusto!  
Ok no abrieron este fic para escuchar cursilerias -.-UU, por eso antes de empezar el fic vamos a los Agradecimientos Agradecidos, valga la rebundancia 0

Agrademientos agradecidos a

Hikari Mitsune Kawatari: jeje, bueno aquí esta el fic y no tuviste que venir al escritorio P espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!

Annya Hiwatari: Pues la verdad varias no entendieron nada y es porque no eres peruana y que yo no explique acerca de cosas que tienen que ver con perú, en pocas palabras es mi culpa,  
gomen ne! Pero bueno para mi lo que no entiendo me da risa XD, pero no se tú. Para este voy poner un vocabulario al inicio del fic para que entiendan mejor. Si no entendiste es porque tambien yo lo hice en un momento de locura que veia tantos fics que me dio colera y escribí lo que se me venia a la mente, estuvo algo mas para los peruanos

Lady Maxwell Debbye DD: Debbye me dejaste un review, que buena eres T.T. Y Si se me olvido mensionar eso pero no te preocupes cuando tenga mas ideas escribo otro hacerca de los blade breakers. No eres la unica que esta hiperactiva -.-.

AlexiaLKLR: En serio un fic de humor interesante, me has conmovido T.T. Sep los nombres me vinieron en un momento de locura, que va todo el capítulo lo escribí en un momento de locura XD. No te preocupes mis reviews solo dicen "Esta divertido, continualo pronto, Bye"  
eso es corto UU.

si, solo te pasas todo el dia tonteando en el internet y eso nada mas le escribes a los autores-dijo goldi

Hey mas respeto, ademas tengo porder sobre ti )

-goldi se esconde-

Lo suponia, bueno vamos con el vocabulario:

Alan Garcia: pues fue un presidente que nos llevo vivos al infierno, se chorio(robó) todo el dinero,  
la verdad nose mucho acerca de esa epoca ya que yo no había nacido, pero según lo que escucho de mis padres y de todos lados, se peleaban por una bolsa de azúcar.

Toledo o Alejandro Toledo: actual presidente del Perú, que tiene demasiados problemas con sus familiares

Congreso: pues el lugar donde se discute acerca de que se va hacer con el Perú acerca de un motivo x.  
(valga la rebundacia -.-UU)

Catedral: pues la iglesia principal del Perú. Que esta situada en la ciudad de Lima.

Eso creo que es todo lo desconocido, pero si no entienden otra palabra no duden en avisarme.

bueno ahora si al fic

Disclaimer: nada y nadie de beyblade me pertenece ya que si lo fuera lo haria con finales en los que no tengas que suponer ��, solo para acabarlo mas pronto ��, Sí te digo a ti Takao Aoki!

Nota: Cualquier nombre o situación parecido con la vida real es solo "pura" concidencia

Beyblade a lo peruano con.  
Capítulo 2:  
los mayores 

Si los mayores de beyblade fueran peruanos...

El señor D. se llamaría Edison (en serio no peregunten ��)

Boris se llamaría Agusto (como tal amargo)

Voltaire se llamaría Alberto

Heero se llamaría (como buen hermano de Tomasleer capitulo anterior)Pedro

Vartes (o como se escriba) se llamaría Agusto (otro agusto XD) 

El señor D. sería el gerente general de una fabrica de trompos, la cual llegaria a la quiebra en la epoca Alan Garcia. Y en estos momentos de la Historia no existiría y Toledo la convertiria en un lugar "benefico".

Boris sería un terrorista muy reconocido por haber atacado el congreso y asaltado la "Catedral". Pero eso no se quedaría así el Perú tendría que actuar lo mas pronto posible, pero mientras se tardan en revisar y encontrar en el libro de leyes para saber que hacer con Boris,él ya habría llegado a China y se habría cambiado de indentidad XD

Voltaire sería el gemelo de Alan Garcia, se volvería presidente, solo que ahora en vez de querer dominar el mundo va a querer dominar la galaxia, y lo llevarían como loco a un manicomio. Y asi Alan Garcia tomaría su puesto como presidente y todos los peruanos moririamos. ¿Como? pues una de dos: Nos matarian los terroristas o nos matariamos porque llegaríamos al extremo de la locura X.x

Heero pues daría clases de "como fingir ser ninja sin que te mates". Pero no tendría ningún estudiante solo alguien llamado Tomas (recuerden capitulo anterior) pero este será expulsado por ser el unico y mas tonto de la clase, aunque sea la sangre de la sangre de Heero,imaginense:

Estas expulsado de la academia "como fingir ser ninja sin que te maten"- dice el entrenador

Pero por qué?-dijo Tomas

por ser el unico y mas tonto de la academia "como fingir ser ninja sin que te maten"-dijo el entrenador

Pero -se pone sentimental- Soy sangre de tu sangre - respondio Tomas

Pero la academia quebraria. ¿Por qué: pues una de dos Alan Garcia volveria como presidente o por ser la unica academia que solo tuvo un alumno en 3 años -.-

Vartes, o vamos es obvio trabajaría en una fabrica no autorisada por el gobierno XD. Haciendo armas de combate que al viajar que no suene por el detector de metales. Seria millonario pero Alan Garcia haciendo "justicia" le quitaria todo el dinero para utilizarlo para el "beneficio" país, en verdad lo utilizaria para usarlo a su conveniencia y para usarlo para uir con toda el dinero del perú, dejandonos pobres tal como lo hizo la ultima vez (XD)(Se viviamos como Adan y Eva en paraicio pero aparecio el demonio (Alan Garcia) y nos dimos cuenta de que nunca devimos votar por el, feliz mente yo no habia nacido y estoy libre de pecado 0))

Se los mayores tendrían grandes oportunidades pero como vemos todo de nuevo se les iria en un "puff" si Alan Garcia vuelve de presidnte. Y tal vez algunos serían importantes personajes en la historia del Perú, construirian monumentos de ellos.Los que luego serían destruidos. ¿Para construir que? una de dos: un lugar para pajaros o otro de los lugares "beneficos" que tiene nuestro país. 

Bueno bien ya aquí esta el segundo capitulo 2 mas pronto de loq ue pense. Bien este no quedo gracioso como el otro . Es que no me inspire mucho.

Y no lo olviden dejen reviews. Como dicen: Muchos reviews corazón contento. Bytes!

P.D: Si me dejan reviews lo avanzare lo mas pronto posible

P.D.D: No se nota que odio a Alan Garcia, nel solo lo uso porque le da gracia a mi fic, y ademas si lo odiara que? Los libros de Historia del perú comprueban que Alan Garcia fue el peor presidente que tuvo el Perú 


	3. la dinastía F

Hi! pensé que con el primero tuve suerte, pero veo que aun así me dejaron reviews T.T, por eso aquí están los Agradecimientos Agradecidos (valga la redundancia o)

Agradecimientos Agradecidos-

A Dark-Serenety: esta chisto? te da risa? en serio? este fic me a traído de la pobreza

de reviews a la riqueza de reviews o.ô. Les gusta a personas que ni conozco..EXCELENTE O.

A AlexiaLKLR: Muy bueno y como siempre me halagas T.T. Ingenio? nunca me habían dicho eso,

ni en mis sueños o.ô. Sería un honor x.X. un honor? ok, solo hay una explicación para

que alguien me diga eso, estoy soñando se pellizca auuu demasiado real par ser un sueño

jeje XD. Me halagas Alexia y encontrare un momento libre especialmente para leer tu fic!

Bien ahora vamos con el vocabulario:

Chispotió: se me olvido, es un termino peruano XP

Chorro: un montón, otro termino peruano

Saga Falabella: un centro comercial

Ripley: otro centro comercial

Estos Chicos de Ahora: un programa de televisión(peruano)

Lama Limón: Pues un programa de televisión(peruano)

Habacilar: otro programa de Televisión(peruano)

Ya espero que con esto entiendan mejor el capítulo, ahora si al fic...

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de beyblade me pertenece ya que si lo fuera haría que los

dibujantes dibujen a los personajes de acuerdo a sus edades sí, te sigo hablando a tí

Takao Aoki!

Nota: cualquier nombre o situación parecido con la vida real es solo "pura" coincidencia

Beyblade a lo peruano con...

Capítulo 3:

La dinastía F

Si los de la dinastía F fueran peruanos...

Julia se llamaría Carolina (sin comentarios..)

Raúl se llamaría Sebastián (XD)

Su entrenador (pido mil disculpas si no me acuerdo su nombre y porque no lo puse en el

capítulo anterior pero se me chispotió) se llamaría Fido (jajajaja x.x)

Julia o Carolina sería una gran modelo en la galería de deportes. Sería una modelo de

"Saga Falabella" o de "Ripley" y estaría en todas sus revistas. Estaría en los

comerciales de ropa y de otras cosas. Actuaría en telenovelas como en: "Estos Chicos

de Ahora!". Iría al "tablero de la verdad" en "Lima Limón". Tal vez se iría como modelo de Habacilar

(imagínensela, peleando con Hilary detrás de cámaras pero frente a la cámara serían

grandes amiga) Pero de nuevo y como siempre después de que el dinero se le suba a

la cabeza y gaste como 1 000 dólares en solo bolsos como Brithney, Alan García vendría y haría otro

de sus "justicieros" actos y le quitaría el dinero por que según el estaría violando

una ley que no existe, pero como el es el presidente, se le hace caso ..

Raúl o Sebastián sería el hermano y el galán de Julia en la misma telenovela anterior,

firmaría más autógrafos, tendría su propio programa: "Raúl (Sebastián) como conquistar

a las chicas sin conocer". Pero sería desempleado por tener mas de 100 quejas en los

dos primeros capítulos, y seria desempleado por chachachan..(no, no es Alan Gracia

es..) Miguel de "El batallón Bartez".Y se llamaría "Miguel(se interrumpe la señal) como

conquistar a las chicas sin conocerlas". Este ganaría un montón de dinero, firmaría..

un momento estamos hablando de Raúl no de Miguel empuja a Miguel bien Raúl después

de ser desempleado, se pondría a hacer malabares como tal payaso y vendería maíces

para darles a las palomas en la plaza de Arequipa. Pero.. Alan García.. no mentira el

dueño de un circo le daría opción a participar en su circo como payaso. Este estaría

muy feliz y campante, pero como esto no puede terminar bien ya que estoy aquí para

hacerles la vida miserable a los personajes de beyblade, así que prosigamos. Este

primero tendría que pasar la prueba de trapecio, pero como Julia ya no esta con él, cae

y para su pésima suerte no había ned, bueno si había solo que reboto (XD). El chico

estuvo meses internado en el hospital..momento no estoy aquí para hacerle la vida

trágica al chico, bueno trágicamente graciosa sí, pero trágica no, así que seremos tan

amables de rebobinar...latitsoh le ne odanretni sesem ovutse ocihc. )DX( otober euq olos

aíbah is oneub, den aíbah on etreus amisep us arap yeac, le noc atse on ay ailuJ omoc

orep, oicepart ed abeurp al rasap euq aírdnet oremirp etsE... Este tenía que pasar una

prueba para querer entrar, pero este tío se quedo dormido y se despertó tarde, encontró

un "atajo" (un callejón) él tenía miedo ya que todo estaba oscuro pero el dinero y la fama

lo motivaban. Pero como toda ley de Morphy el chico se encontró con una jauría de

perros callejeros muy, pero muy hambrientos como si no hubieran comido durante años, los

perros comenzaron a perseguir al chico, Raúl comenzó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

Pero al final Raúl gano y logro huir, pero cuando salió del oscuro callejón se encontró

con que Alan García había vuelto como presidente de nuestro querido Perú. El pobre se

subió a un camión con gallinas muertas que habían muerto cuando supieron que Alan García

había vuelto como presidente. El camión paró, pero lo que el no sabía es que estaba en una

Isla sin salida, el chico pego un grito y Raúl se despierta -"ok nunca mas vuelvo a ver

una película de terror antes de dormir"- dijo Raúl y después siguió durmiendo. Sep como

tal peruano tiene sueños exageradamente extraños.

El entrenador (ya pedí disculpas por no saber su nombre? pues bien les pido mil disculpas

de nuevo) Pues sería un buen poeta. Construiría un teatro en el cual solo pasarían

historias clásicas y Operas. Pero su teatro quebraría. ¿Por que? pues una de dos: Alan

García volvería como presidente o simplemente por ser antihigiénica y por no tener ni a un

espectador ni personal administrativo en 4 años. Entonces el tío se dedicaría a pescar para

comerlo todos los días y para venderlo, pero nadie se lo compraría por antihigiene. Al

final el moriría por indigestión. (XD, creo que sabes la razón de su indigestión)

Pues como vemos la vida no era muy bonita que digamos..que va su vida estar hasta el asco,

morirán de hambre, de sueños muy extraños o de trabajar mucho para que luego te lo quiten

todo...risas malvadas

Termine! bosteza bien esto lo hice en la noche por haber visto que ya tenía 2 reviews

y eso que lo publique ayer y recién hoy apareció, me motivo mucho, bueno espero que

pueda continuar los demás capítulos igual de pronto ya que muy pronto tengo cole, solo

por semana santa no hay colegio, pero también tengo tareas. así que si me demoro para el

capitulo 4 no se enojen, bueno ahora si bye!

Y recuerden nunca vean una película de terror antes de dormir, podemos ver las

consecuencias.

P.D: Espero que no me demanden por hacerles cosas tan crueles de los personajes o por

hablar tan mal del Perú. No, no lo pueden hacer...o si? o.ô

P.D.D: Realmente el Perú no es tan malo espero que alguna vez tengan el placer de conocerlo.


	4. Takao Aoki

Hi! como están? espero que bien! pero si no es así yo Asuka Samari Yuy Araúyo e vuelto nOn, después de muchos problemas con la computadora, en el colegio, con mi estado de humor y muchas cosas mas e vuelto!

Silencio-----

¬¬, bueno vamos con los agradecidos agradecimientos

AGRADECIDOS AGRADECIMIENTOS

A Satouri Sama: Que bueno que te haya gustado. no te preocupes voy a poner lo de Montesinos, ya me estoy enterando mas de lo que paso con ese tío ). Es un orgullo que alguien de Perú lea esto, así me comprende mas n.nUU

A Lady Deborah DD.'Debbye'.: SEE sádico y humorístico es lo que e estado buscando ).Pues bien nunca tendré cantidades industriales de reviews pero nunca pensé tener mas de 3 reviews XD

A DarkSerenity: Que bueno que te mate de risa ese es el propósito de este fic. No te

preocupes por los reviews al inicio ni mi propia hermana me dejaba un review en mis

antiguos fics XD. Es solo cuestión de experiencia, aprende de los mejores y crea tu propio

estilo. Disculpa por la demora pero quien iba a saber que iba a sacar pésima nota en uno

de mis mejores cursos ñ.ñ.

A AlexiaLKLR: Jaja, no te preocupes. Pues bien gracias por los halagos, tratare de leer tu fic. En esta semana de vacaciones que tengo y tratare de hacer todo lo planificado.

A Kore Sirsep Leite: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic. LAs de las amenazas, pues bien creo que ya estoy muerta XD. Gomen por la demora. Tratare de leer tu fic, espero que tenga tiempo para todo ...pero lo lograre!

A Debbies DD: Gracias Debbye. Bueno me fue bien en algunos exámenes menos en el de Lenguaje pero mi promedio va a estar bien, eso creo o.ô. Mándale saludos a Sam de mi parte n.n

A Mizaki Shidou: Se pobre los de la dinastia F, pero lo de Raúl fue un sueño no fue tan

grave solo lo atormente por toda su vida psicológicamente XD. Se, Kai Brendan eso se me

ocurrió cuando mi primo estaba jugando Pokemón, la nueva versión y había un tío llamado

Brendan y me sonó a nombre de "Bad Boy" XDDDD. Yo diría que deberían expulsarlo de la tierra o.O. Ni te imaginas, mi mamá se pelio con una señora por una bolsa de azúcar o.O.

Hasta los libros de Historia dicen que fue el peor presidente que el Perú pudo tener XD. See, es interesante conocer costumbres de otros países. Es gobierno siempre es odiado n.nU. Que bueno que ya te estas reintegrando a y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Gracias. Que aya es el día del niño , me gustaría vivir allá, aquí es en Agosto -o-.

A Koret Sirpep Leite: Gomen. Espero que una no te hayas ido de vacaciones para que leas este capítulo por lo menos. Suerte para tus trabajos. Échale ganas, si yo lo logre tu podrás

lograrlo Bien dicho el dicho "Estudia hasta morir serás un cadáver culto" ñ.ñ.

Bien creo que eso es todo. Este capítulo esta dedicado a Akari Yuy para que le levanten el castigo y para que sigas sacando buenas notas y a Dayiah y Vane por el día de la madre, tarde pero no importa

Nota: Cualquier nombre o situación parecida con la vida real es solo pura "coincidencia"

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece es propiedad de Takao Aoki que tenia la autoestima muy alta que le puso su nombre al protagonista . Como yo siempre digo "la autoestima es buena pero no en exceso industriales XD"

Beyblade a lo peruano con 

**Capítulo 4**

**Takao Aoki**

By Asuka Yuy 

(Aviso: Parte del capítulo van a ser _pensamientos_ míos con el permiso de Debbye)

_La otra tarde estaba enredada en mis pensamientos, no se si estaba dormida o despierta o.ô. Pero el punto es que estaba allí tirada en mi cama viendo la tele, bueno "viendo", eran las 4 de la tarde y ...el sol ya hacia en la ventana, los pajaritos cantaban y ya era hora de comeeerr... que eso no o.ô este como iba diciendo eran las 4 de la tarde, la TV estaba _

_sintonizada en el canal "Jetix", en eso una cancionista fastidiosamente familiar interrumpió mis pensamientos_

_Poco tiempo hay para dominar la velocidad que te hará ganar y deberás caer para volver al combate otra vez... es beyblade. Hazlo girar siempre de ese modo y así let it rip deberás gritar, nuestro equipo siempre... ganará, no lo puedes evitar. Es beyblade... beyblade... es beyblade... es beyblade... beyblade... let it rip! _

(A: con la canción me ayudo AlexiaLKLR mil gracias.)

**(Nota: para los/ las que no saben esta es la canción de inicio de beyblade)**

De repente enfoque los ojos en la tele, vi el reloj...demos tengo que ir al cole..este eso no o.ô, bueno como seguía diciendo mire la tele luego el reloj, y me dice "Son las cuatro, o no Beyblade, cuantas veces habré escuchado esa cancioncita, cuantas veces habré visto esas imágenes, unas 10 no 20 no 40 no yo creo que 100, es algo inevitable, aunque la aya escuchado como 100 veces aun así, aun así la cante u.ú, no podía evitarlo, es una canción estúpidamente pegajosa, quienes son los enfermos que escribieron e idearon esa canción?" mis pensamiento volvieron a interrumpirse cuando escuche que se termino la canción, entonces me calme pero...no, no podía ser posible, empezó la serie y me di cuenta que ese capítulo lo había visto como 30 veces y aun así lo vi de nuevo, es que acaso estoy demente, me puse a meditar sobre todo eso y me di cuenta que detrás de todo eso estaba Takao Aoki, todas las respuestas dan a él ¬¬.(Si linchen a Takao Aoki)

Entonces al pensar en Takao Aoki me hizo llegar a la pregunta ¿Que pasaría si Takao Aoki fuera peruano? ¿Beyblade seria el mismo? O quizás Takao Aoki ya no ¿existiría? ¿Como rayos se llamaría?

Si Takao Aoki hubiera sido peruano..

En vez de llamarse Takao Aoki se llamaría Tomás Maldonado (A: no me critiquen lo encontré en las "Páginas Blancas", es que el pobre fue mal-donado XDDD jajaja)

Hay varias historias para Takao Aoki así que tratare de juntarlas y crearle una pequeña historia )risas malvadas

Takao Aoki hubiera sido desde niño un infante, le hubiera gusta "El Chavo del ocho" y siempre hubiera soñado con tener su propio programa de televisión. Pero la gente le decía:"vale la pena soñar bastardo ¬¬"(A: ni yo me la creo antiguamente mi mamá me a dicho que no decían malas palabras) Algunas se preguntaran porque las personas decían malas palabras pues bien eso es muy fácil, nuestro querido Takao Aoki y quise decir Tomás Maldonado era un pobre diablo(A: lo siento mucho por la expresión) , que vivía en un barrio de mala muerte y como todas sabemos el es un mal donado (A: no pude resistirme XD) . El pequeño "angelito" creció ya joven el no se rendiría, no se señor, el iba a luchar por su "patria", para que todos sean hipnotizados por el y que le dominara el mundo con sus

malditas canciones pegajosas.

_**Época de Alan García..**_

Takao o Tomas lucharía por lograr su sueños infantes, y después de ser internado 2 años en el hospital, por heridas muy graves tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, por lo causado por nuestro querido Alan García. (Explicación: Estuvo en el hospital 2 años porque le vendieron drogas y se hizo drogadicto. Imagínenselo alli leyendo un libro de "drogas peligrosas XD)

_**Época de Fujimori...**_

Alan García salió del puesto y entro Fujimori. A Takao o Tomás se le abrieron los ojos, era su oportunidad no al perdería el lucharía de nuevo para lograr sus sueños infantiles, aun así sabiendo los resultados que le causaría eso. Pero nuestro pobre protagonista se daría cuenta que después de la época de Alan García... SE HABIA QUEDADO SIN DINERO. (A: era obvio, cuanto le habrá costado 2 años en el hospital o.ô contando con los deditos me faltan dedos ..UU). Entonces Takao o Tomás pidió ayuda a...Montesinos, este tío el presto plata para que hiciera su serie "educativa"(A: que, que le encuentran a Beyblade de educativo, yo solo le encuentro el valor d el amistad. Pero su amistad siempre se va a el tacho en el segundo capitulo u.ú. No es mi culpa ¬¬) Takao o Tomás por haberse prestado plata de Montesinos. Termino en la carcel. El pobre después de 8 meses de sentencia. Se queda sin dinero y se vuelve ambulante.

_**Época de Toledo...**_

Bien nuestro Takao Aoki consiguió un trabajo(en al municipalidad XD) y obtuvo plata de no se donde. Bien hizo su serie. Pero Beyblade no sería lo mismo o no señor, o tal vez quise decir "Choloblade". Todos usarían ropas como antiguamente lo hacían sus ancestros

en sus países. En vez de beyblades se llamarían "choloblades" y serian de madera. Pero "Choloblade" saldría de TV por que solo los ancianos en los acilos lloverían y esos ancianos cobrarían venganza pensando que Takao o Tomas era el causante y lo lincharían...

Asuka: bien eso fue todo n.nUU

Hikari: extraño o.O

Asuka: lo se pero lo de Montesino, y lo de las vestimentas fe TU idea

Hikari: lo se

Asuka: .-., bueno dejen reviews

Hikari: si pero nunca tendrás mas que yo )

Asuka: ¬¬, bueno vamos ala moraleja del día

Moraleja: No seas inculto o terminaras como Takao Aoki XD

Asuka y Hikari: hasta la próxima!

Vocabulario:

Fujimori: un presidente del Perú.

Tío: es una forma de decir "él".Es una expresión que usa mi primo y que yo me la copie.

XD

Toledo: El actual presidente del Perú


	5. Especial de Navidad

Hiluya! n.n jejeje después de muchos partidos, exámenes y de mases he vuelto con mis locuras, este es un especial de navidad, una descabellada idea que se me ocurrió, espero que lo disfruten y que no se hayan olvidado de mi T.T. Dejen reviews please. Y recuerden Douka Kouka (Intercambio Equivalente). Yo escribo y ustedes dejan reviews.

**Beyblade a lo peruano con**

**Cap 5**

**Especial de Navidad: blade breakers**

_Introducción.-_

_Estaba en un bus, yendo a Arequipa por Navidad. Si con mi familia, mis tías, abuelos, primos, sobrinas. Y entonces me puse a pensar ya que tenia que distraerme de esas curvas y ese horrible malestar que me traía . Pensé acerca de mi fic y de que tenia que actualizarlo pero YA!. Así que busque un tema, entonces recordé el motivo por el cual estaba viajando. NAVIDAD! Y me puse a pensar como seria una Navidad para los blade breakers si fueran peruanos. Y así nació esto, bien ya tenía la idea principal pero me faltaban detalles. Así que cuando ya estaba toda la familia reunida, me puse a escuchar las conversaciones de mis tías, que por cierto no son nada aburridas, y se pusieron a recordar las navidad pasadas y cada anécdota que medio lo que me faltaba. _

_Espero que sea de su completo agrado y que se ría mucho, ya que ese es mi propósito. No tengo intenciones de ofender a nadie con este capitulo. _

_Recuerden: Alguna situación parecida con la vida real es solo pura coincidencia._

**--- La decoración de la casa--- **

Imaginémoslos a los blade breakers, viviendo juntos en una casa.

Donde están las cosas?- pregunto Kenny

Que cosas?- pregunto Rei

"Como que, que cosas? Las decoraciones!" Kenny

De que o.O - Tyson

Navidad! nOn- Max

Navidad? -Kai

Con que se come?-Tyson

T.T Navidad es la época mas hermosa del año, donde todos se dan regalos, todos se reconcilian, se perdonan, donde no hay odio solo amor. Donde solo existe la felicidad nada más que la felicidad. Cuando no hay enemigos solo amigos. Donde no hay rasismo, ni violencia. No existen las malas personas solo las buenas. Cuando los familiares se reúnen. Donde solo existe la paz, nada más que la paz. Cuando los amigos salen a cantar villancicos alegremente y.. –dijo Kenny muy emocionado pero se dio cuenta que..- ..a donde se fueron todos? o.ô

--1 hora después, los blade breakers ya habían averiguado que era la Navidad, y ya se embarcaban a ir por las decoraciones-

…..en el sótano….

Esto es seguro? – pregunto Tyson quien se había "ofrecido voluntariamente" a ir a buscar las decoraciones en el sótano

Claro n.n – respondió no muy convincentemente Rei

No hay problema – fue otra respuesta no muy convincente de parte de Kenny

A bueno nn –dijo Tyson y luego se metió con una linterna en mano

Pero las leyendas dicen que solo se escucho esto "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" (gritito de niña) y nunca encontraron su cuerpo

o.o…. Como que mejor vamos a comprar n.nUUU – dijo Rei

Vamos- dijeron todos y salieron a comprar….

**--en Ripley--**

Bien, Rei tu vas a comprar las luces, Max tu el árbol, Kai tu las bolitas…y yo los regalos –dijo Kenny

Y así fue, todos fueron a comprar lo respectivo aunque no supieran que fuera eso que tenían que comprar.

A ver o.ô, luces luces luces…supongo que serán ..Foquitos n.n! –dijo Rei buscando con la mirada, pero sin encontrar- mm.. –Ve a una señorita y se le acerca- disculpe sabes donde puedo conseguir luces par Navidad?

NAVIDAD! NAVIDAD! NAVIDAD! ES QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHO NADA MAS QUE ESO! ME ARTO YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA VIDA..PERO NOOO TENGO QUE ESTAR AQUÍ PUDRIENDOME ESCUCHANDO ESA BENDITA PALABRA NAVIDAD NAVIDAD AJ!- grito la señora muy muy molesta, con cara de pocos amigos

Glup- fue la una reacción que tuvo Rei antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que choco con algo- anotaron la placa x.x- Pero OOOHH! Con lo que había chocado no era cualquier cosa sino era nada mas ni nada menos que pom pom pom pom (no, no es lo desconocido u.ú… no tampoco un beyblade..) las lucecitas de Navidad. foquitos!- y las agarro y fue directo a pagar.

Max..

Arbolito, arbolito n.n! –cantaba el niño mientras daba saltitos- donde estarás arbolito!- entonces diviso a lo lejos algo verde- ARBOLITO - fue corriendo, se puso cerca de el arbolito, escondiéndose detrás de un mueble- Tun tun, tun tun, tuntuntuntuntun- fue corriendo en puntillas y agarro el árbol, se lo trepo y comenzó a correr a la salida

¡¡¡¡¡Hey, tu niño, espera!- salieron corriendo los guardias detrás de él

Tun tun – corriendo con el árbol mientras los guardias lo perseguían ( imagínense la escena, un niño con un árbol de navidad corriendo por toda la tienda con dos guardias persiguiéndolo)

Kai…

Después de maldecir a sus compañeros, a su suerte y a todo el mundo de paso se dirigió a comprar las bolitas.

Las bolitas las benditas bolitas ¿Dónde estarán u.ú?- eso es lo que pensaba Kai mientras caminaba.

Bien para la buena suerte de Kai no tuvo problemas en conseguir las bolitas y no le presto atención a esos guardias que dudaban que fuera un niño normal ya que estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo a cada persona que se le cruzara en frente. Cuando ya tenia su bolsita lista se empeño en salir lo antes posible de esa tienda y justo cuando iba a salir….un niño paso corriendo con una árbol y unos guardias persiguiéndolo- o.oUU no, no puede ser?...o sí o.O – y entonces comenzó a maldecir de nuevo a todas las personas y cosas existentes en este mundo ( esas cosas tan inocentes que le han hecho a Kai T.T?)

Kenny…

mmm.. a ver o.o, regalos-cogiendo uno- este para Max – coge otro- este para Rei- coge otro- para Kai –siente un aire frió- o.o –coge otro- este para mi mamá- coge otro- este para mi papa –coge otro- este para mi abuelito- coge otros-este para…-y después de elegir regalos para todo el mundo, para el lechero, el heladero el que le carga las cosas, su oculista al cual yo creo que no debe regalarle nada por darle tremendos lentes y malograrle más su vida de lo que ya estaba malograda.

Se dirigió a comprar y después de hacer una fila de por lo menos 1 hora, pagó con tarjeta ya que no le alcanzaba el efectivo.

-Después de que Max lograra huir de todos los guardias que lo perseguían, que Kai maldiciera a todo mundo pro decimocuarta vez, que Kenny llegar sano y salvo con todas las cosas encima y que Rei dejar de ver las lucecitas llegaron a decorar……

-Arbolito-

El árbol ya estaba decorado y las luces ya estaban puestas solo faltaba prenderlo…

Bien! –dijo Kenny con el enchufe a punto de meterlo- a la 1…a las 2 y a las… -mete el enchufe y todo explota..

KAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

XX

**-24 de Diciembre, la compra en el supermercado-**

Por alguna extraña razón Tyson había vuelto a la vida y se encaminó al super con sus amigos (admítanlo eso sonó gay xDDD).

No necesito decirlo pero el super estaba lleno, ni una miga podía entrar era de lo peor.

OO fue la única expresión de parte del grupo

Ejem….

El panorama era el siguiente:

Señoras arranchándose la comida "no, esto es mío" "no, mío" "no, mío" "qué? de qué están hablando? pero si eso es mío" "pero si yo lo vi primero" "se equivocan YO lo vi primero" "NO! MENTIRA YO LO VI PRIMERO!" "pero yo lo agarre primero" "no, yo!" , claro cada vez que decían algo se arranchaban la comida.

Bien Tyson tu ve- dijo Rei

Ve Rei- dijo Kai

Ve Kai- dijo Max

Ve Max- dijo Kenny

Ve Kenny- dijo Rei

Y después de otra muestra de "Ve" de parte de este grupito, se encaminaron todos para comprar.

Disculpe! pero PODRIA QUITARSE DE ¡ENCIMA MIO!- dijo Tyson

AAAHH! Soy claustrofóbico - dijo Rei

No me hagan nada, vengo en son de paz! - dijo Kenny

Kai fulminaba a todos con su mirada y por eso nadie se le acercaba.

-ya afuera, era demás decirse que el único que había logrado comprar era nuestro buen amigo Kai-

Todos rasguñados menos Kai

No se vale - dijo Rei

No es justo! –dijo Tyson

Exótico! ------- dijo Max

Pero por lo menos tenemos las cosas- dijo Kenny

Pero…

Cosas…

Pero…

Cosas…

Pero……

Cosas….

Después de otra perdida de tiempo por parte de nuestro grupito se dirigieron a la casa y ya allí.

Mmm bien o.o y ahora.. alguien sabe como cocinar un pavo?- pregunto Rei

Nop- Tyson

nopi-Max

¬¬-Kai

Kenny saca un librito de no se donde que dice:"Como cocinar un pavo en navidad para los tontos que nunca han cocinado en su vida e intentan cocinar sin que quemar la casa" en letras pequeñas " si la casa se quema no somos responsables de nada"

Que directo o.ô dijo Rei

-Y se pusieron a Cocinar el pavo-

1.-Bien.. –leyendo- aquí dice que necesitamos dormir el pavo o.ô –dijo Rei

Tyson agarra un martillo y comienza golpear al pavo- DUERMETE!DUERMETE!DUERMETE! 

OOUUUUUUUUUUU

2.- Ahora tenemos que inyectarlo o.o con pisco y wisky-dijo Rei

Kai agarra una jeringa le mete un pisco que decía en letras pequeñas "especial para limpiar ventanas" y luego un wisky que decía en letras pequeñas"1888". Y se lo inyecta al pavo varias veces )

OO-retroceden un paso

3.- meterlo al horno – dijo Rei

Kenny agarra el pavo y lo mete al horno.

o.ô…….

-24 de Diciembre en la noche, 0:00-

REGALOS! nOn –dijeron Max y Tyson

Bien, este es para Max- le entrega el suyo

Sonrisa colgante de parte de Max, lo abre y es una taza enorme y varios caramelos adentro-

Este es para Tyson- dijo Kenny

Tyson lo recibe y lo abre, era- COMIDA! nOn

Este es para Rei –dijo Kenny

Rei lo coge y lo abre- lucecitas - se las queda viendo

Este es para Kai –dijo Kenny

Kai lo coge lo abre y era carbón- u.u u.ú U.Ú ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ - "bien Kai respira hondo y cuenta hasta 10…"-se para con mucha tranquilidad, saca su jeringa y comienza a perseguir a Kenny maldiciéndolo y diciéndole todas sus verdades, escena que fue prohibida su transmisión

-Después de que Kai se calmara..

Y este es para Kenny- dijo Tyson

No se hubieran molestado T.T –dijo Kenny

A bueno si no lo quieres- dijo Rei mientras lo guardaba

No, mío - se lo arrancha a Rei, lo abre y era ………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**UN SANTA CLAUS QUE MUEVE LAS POMPAS **

¿Algún día el 24 de Diciembre será sano para ir de compras? ¿Como Tyson salio del sótano? ¿Algún día sus amigos serán tan buena gente que le dirán la verdad? ¿Los regalos del siguiente año serán más apropiados? ¿Se darán cuenta que no sacaron el pavo del horno? ¿Kai matará algún día a alguien? ¿Dejara de maldecir a las personas y cosas indefensas? ¿Rei dejara los foquitos de navidad? ¿Max dejará de comer dulces y los cambiara por zanahorias? ¿Kenny dejara de lanzar tremendos discursos? ¿Atraparán a Max por robar un árbol? ¿Se me ocurrirán mejores cosas para preguntar? ¿Qué me regalaran por navidad? Espero que no sea carbón o un santa que mueve las pompas… ¿Encontrare la respuesta a estás y mas preguntas que tengo? ¿El moscón que estoy escuchando ahora y que me esta colmando la paciencia se callará? (yo espero que si u.ú) ¿Mi VH y el de mi hermana grabarán todo lo planeado o tendré que matar a alguien por haberlo prendido u.ú? (espero que no T.T) Y lo más importante ¿Lograre escribir un fic sin tener después que pasarme media hora corrigiendo las faltas ortográficas?

Gracias por leer este capítulo, realmente muy raro nn.

**¡¡QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDA Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! nOn**

Asuka Silver Wolf

Merry Christmas for everybody company

Derechos reservados

Escrito el 24/12/2005 3:29:32pm


	6. los majestics

Estoy ahora en mi salón, solo quedan 3 minutos para que termine la práctica, así que vamos a ver que me sale. Que tema será el indicado?...a ya se, pues vamos...

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

un poco más

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

falta poco

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

. no pierdas esperanzas

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

yo se que tu puedes

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

no le hagas caso a esos chocolate y sigue... que sigas!¬o¬

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

muy bien, solo un poco mas!

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

.aun no, pero no estas lejos

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

mi mano...a que? a si! solo un poquin más --------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

NO ES CIERTO! eh? ejem lo ciento inercia u.ú

Llegaste!(ok, lo admito, eso fue puro relleno , pero...a quien le importa? xDDDDDDD) /Si esta parte de pareció una porquería pues olvídate de ella y simplemente lee el fic/

**Beyblade a lo peruano con...**

**Capítulo 5**

**los Majestics**

**By Asuka Silver Wolf**

Se llamarían...

Robert Roberto (da ¬¬)

Enrique Eustacio( sin comentarios...)

Oliver Alejandro (Ale! xDDD)

Jhonny Ermenegildo (no pregunten o.o. que ni yo se xDD)

Robert o Roberto viviría en la Molina, por la planicie, en una de esas casas grandes y con full patio (-), claro pero eso seria en la época Toledo (creo que no necesitaba decirlo). Aun así estudiaría el Markaham ( ¬¬ Dan: mira que tu lo pusiste o ) y seria todo niño prodigio (ja! se la creyeron? xDDDDDD)PUES NO ES CIERTO! (ja eso no fue inercia! ¬o¬ Dan: o.ôUUUU) bueno en parte sí, solo que estaría vagando, jugando al ajedrez con cada nerd maldecido por la mala suerte (ok eso sonó estúpido, muy estúpido Dan: mira que yo no lo dije ¬o¬) ya que el único lugar era pasando por la guarida de este vagabundo, porque cerraron la alternativa y la otra esta llena de una jauría y huele a bar de mala muerte (lean "Visita al psicólogo" para saber mas sobre esta expresión ñ.ñ Dan: bah! Pura publicidad ¬o¬. u.ú), aunque algunos prefieren eso a ser humillados en el único "deporte" en lo que son buenos...solo que no hemos sabido nada sobre esos pobres imbecilitos que pasaban por allí. OH! si su vida seria miserable, jugando con trompos de madera todo el día en su "guarida", el sótano mas apolillado que han visto, ya que el tío no trabajaba y vivía de la plata de sus padres y se habían quedado sin empleada, por que justo había huelga de empleadas...Si no recuerdan lo de trompos de Madera "cap. 4" mientras que su madre le dice "ingrato (ingrata no me digas que me quiere que me...ejem ejem sigamos u.ú)Como es posible con todo lo que te doy! Y Pues nacerá, vivirá como un niño rico pero luego en las elecciones si el inombrable vuelve como presidente, su familia iría a la bancarrota se irían de país antes de todo, si son psíquicos claro...pero esto lo sabremos mas adelante...

**NOTA: LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR PARTES, EN DIFERENTES MOMENTOS**

Ahora en clases de inglés, están dando un examen, la segunda recuperación o.ô. Bueno ahora vamos a ver que tal me va...

Enrique o Eustacio ejem ejem ...este niño de tal alta alcurnia!...si claro. Otro tío que viviría en La Molina. En una casa enorme. Sep. Estaría en el "Russbel"(así se escribe? o.ô Dan: inculta. ¬¬uu). Se dedicaría a jugar trompos de madera usando armaduras del siglo IX. Tratando de "llamar la atención", pues la verdad lo único que causaría con esa armadura es que todos se alejen de el, o que lo metan en un basurero, pera que luego un viejito pobretón lo encuentre, lo venda y haga un bien a la humanidad dándole de comer a los pobrecitos pobres...ok me estoy desviando del tema...Como iba diciendo el estaría todo el día buscando mujeres. Y con su lindo amigo rarito del colegio serian muy amiguitos (este… dos cosas, 1: estoy repitendo mucho las palabra u.ú 2: "amiguitos" x.X), irían por todos lados. Hasta que Eustacio se aleje de su parte por mala reputación que obtenía.(y quien no? su situación seria muy sospechosa Dan: deberías pasar menos tiempo con tu amigas yaoistas o.ô . Déjame ser, por cierto si están leyendo esto saludos n.n) Echándole a el la culpa por todo y el otro respondería "Hey WEY es un Pais libre!"(mmm este eso no sonó nada peruano, es que no se que expresión usan los jóvenes u.u)...Sus padres andarían siempre de viaje. Su mayordomo lo "mantendría ocupado", si claro! este niño hiperactivo se escaparía todos los días al parque o a las cabinas, ya que en su casa esta prohibido el chat. En conclusión, si no muere de entrometido, o asesinado por su ex (xDDD Dan: hey! De que te ríes? En que estas pensando responde! ) ,muere por un golpe de Estado porque iría a la banca rota o...simplemente seria secuestrado por andar como vagabundo por todo lado, cuando no se da cuenta que forma parte de una de las familias mas ricachonas del país!

Bien ahora ya estoy frente a mi PC, ya estoy de vacaciones, me estoy tranquilizando de todo el colegio..viendo... noticiero o.O , ok ok eso NO es normal. Bueno lo meditare en otro momento, vamos a ver que tal me sale mientras veo las noticias o.ô…

Oliver o Alejandro, en primera este niño ya empezó mal por su nombre ya que su diminutivo es: "Ale" pero normalmente así se les dice a las Alejandras y Alessandras. Viviría en las mejores zonas de Miraflores. En una enorme casa, junto con sus padres, que siempre andarían de viaje de negocios. Estudiaría en un colegio de alta alcurnia (cuantas veces he usado esa palabra Dan: como unas tres. Era una pregunta retórica ¬¬uu) donde todo los chibolos y chibolas (siempre quise decir eso ñ.ñ) llevan cel, laptop y 20 dólares diarios en la billetera. no tendría amigos por la extraña forma de comportarse, solo Enrique, que lo dejaría. (ok! lo admito eso sonó raro o.o Dan: aleluya!. Si yo también te quiero u.u) Seria secuestrado, pero luego los secuestradores, lo dejarían ya que tenia pinta de rarito y bestia como payaso de rodeo. Jugaría todo el día con blades de madera y con armaduras muy huachafas. Por estar tanto rato con su amigo Enrique, las demás personas pensaran que él es de gustos raros. Andaría todo el tiempo de viaje, de aquí para allá. También tendría su propio restaurante, el cual llegaría la quiebra por falta de clientes en ya 2 años. Así que viajaría por todo el mundo en busca de un lugar en donde instalar su restaurante pero como no encontraba un lugar iría a la quiebra.

Ahora estoy en frente de mi PC y pues gracias a Rikasan estoy al fin terminando este cap n.n. Así que a ver que tal me va...

Jhonny o Ermenegildo, viviría en Miraflores, en la zona más ricachona. Estaría en un colegio de un buen nivel solo que iría pocas veces, y se la pasaría todo el día jugando ajedrez con su mejor Robert o Roberto, perdiendo y perdiendo y... perdiendo (xD) o simplemente maldiciendo a todo el mundo por que siempre pierde. Lo harían pasar como un vago, se imaginan si los secuestradores quieren secuestrarlo (este… es la ultima vez la ultima Dan: se claro ¬o¬) porque su familia es ricachona(ya me gusto esta palabra ñ.ñ), para pedir recompensa:

Te tenemos niño!- secuestrador 1

¬¬ me tienen? hay tengo mucho miedo- Jhonny

Ven a Jhonny de pies a cabeza de nuevo y de nuevo "M&#$ nos equivocamos!"- secuestradores

Y cuando ya tenga la edad suficiente y la razón del juicio diría: "Oh? por qué le ago caso a mis padres, ni que ellos fueran los que me dieron la vida?..bueno si pero... y eso que? e huiría de casa para que nunca lo vean y eso les dolería mucho a sus padres ya que se llego todo el dinero el desgraciado! Sep sus padres lo querían mucho. Y el niño viviría su vida muy feliz perdiendo partidos de ajedrez pero... oooohh! Quien iba a saber que se encontraría con tun ttun tun... Alan García con el cual formaría un complot y se haría millonario, bueno más de lo que ya es... no arruinen mi escritura u.u, pero al final lo encuentran y lo atrapan, ya que Alan García lo había estafado y terminaría haciendo labores comunitarios..Maldiciendo a su archienemigo...Kai Hiwatari

¿Continuara la vida de niño rico de Roberto? ¿Eustacio aprenderá el verdadero significado de la amistad?¿Se conseguirá una mejor vestimenta para conquistar chicas y no espantarlas?¿O alguien se lo dirá amablemente? (no, no creo xD)¿Alejandro vivirá sin su querido amigo Eustacio?¿Conseguirá por lo menos un lugar para poner su restaurante o tendrá que hacer arreglitos pro lo bajo?¿Hermenegildo aprenderá que no debe jugar mas con Roberto?¿Los secuestradores se rendirán y secuestraran a Alan García o Humala, haciéndole un favor a el país?¿Los padres de Hermenegildo aprenderán que no deben decirle a su hijo cual es la clave de todo el dinero ¬¬, y mas si su hijo tiene pinta de "salido de la cárcel"?¿Dejaré de repetir las mismas palabras?¿Dan dejara de interrumpir mis fics u.ú?(Dan: nunca sonrisamalvada)¿Lograre escribir un fic sin después tener que ir a corregir hasta la pc de mi hermana ya que la mía esta mas lenta que una tortuga con el Word?¿Dejare de preguntar cosas?¿O seguiré pegándole esta manía a todos mis lectores?

Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas….nunca ya que ni la escritora sabes las respuestas ñ.ñ

LISTO! Termine, al fin! nOn desde navidad que no escribía así que aquí esta. Y pues cavilando se me ocurrió una idea ñ.ñ aquí les va:

Una encuesta! Sep, leyeron bien una encuesta, simplemente tienen que hacer preguntas y los personajes de beyblade si fueran peruanos les responderán. Pues, en otra forma, pregúntenle cosas de lo que menciono en el fic. Cosas que hacen y todo eso, espero haber explicado bien aquí les va un ejemplo:

Dan: hey! Ermenegildo, como le haces para espantar a lso secuestradores, yo aun no logro hacerlo bro (a este ya se le pego la forma de hablar de Drake ¬¬. Para quien no sabe quien es Drake, lea "Visita al psicólogo")

Ermenegildo: naa simplemente soy yo, ahora safo que la poli me esta siguiendo sale corriendo

Policías: allí esta comienzan a correr detrás de él

Ermenegildo: miren! Allí esta Alan García pateando ambulantes señala un lugar

Policías: ven donde?

Ermenegildo: no quedaban ni sus huellas

Policías: se van corriendo

o.oUUUU lo siento por la interrupción u.u, ese fue un ejemplo. Envíen sus preguntas acerca de todos los caps, elijan el cap que querían y pregunten. Puede ser más de 1 cap.

Ahora si me despido, cuídense, dejen r&r, no coman mucho y ríanse lo más que puedan, recuerden que lo mejor es reírte de tonteras a que estar todo el día como tu tío el millonetas.

Se despide:

Asuka Silver Wolf, una loca sicópata que solo quiere que se rían y que disfruten de su lectura educativa xD

31 de Enero de 2006


	7. BEGA

COF COF! ¬¬ Maldita gripa, jeje como esta mi gente?

-silencio-

TT creo que ya no hay gente xX o huyo por el resultado de las selecciones xDDD. Bue da igual, escribo pos porque estoy aburrida, enferma y acabo de darme un paseo por fanfiction ¬¬, ya ni me da ánimos de entrar, hasta me estaba olvidando de entrar a esa zona xDD, jejeje, ya saben estudios me uní a un foro y todas esas cosas, pero obvio que no me olvidado de ti,. Si de TI, no usted no ¬¬, si TÚ! Persona que esta de frente de la pc porque no tiene vida social, no amargadito no te estoy hablando a ti ¬¬. Bue creo que me desvié del tema nnUU. EL punto es que paseando por fanfiction, encontré solo 1 fic interesante ¬¬, malditos u.ú! ejem ejem, y recordé porque no pasaba por esa zona. Así que aquí estoy para atrofiarte el cerebro nn, ponte cómodo/a, trae tu lechita caliente, tu peluche, pon tu cd de música clásica… y a leer estupidez y media xDD!

**Infórmate:**

Por cosas de la vida el Perú se va a la mismísima basura, Dios que le paso a los peruanos? En estos momentos la gente esta meditando por quien votar, imaginémoslos:

Persona x: el burro o el tonto, el burro o el tonto? ¬¬

Según estadísticas el 49.9 de la población ya se decidió, el 10 están en dudas, y el resto quiere viciar su voto. LA neta yo le voy al resto xDD, seee pongámosle cachitos a Alan y orejas de burro a Humala xDD.

No la neta las estadísticas son falsas xDD. Aunque de que por alli vamos sí.

Aunque hablando seriamente, lo mejor es botar por Alan, no queremos tener a alguien Chevez, no queremos guerra civil! Dile No a la Guerra!

**Fin**

Bueno ya te culturizaste xDD, ahora a el vocabulary que se me estaba olvidando x.x

Ollanta Humala: un candidato que es igualito a Chavez

Gandallin: como piraña, el niño maton xD

Emo: Personas que parecen punks, pero no son. Lloran mucho y no se lavan el pelo, escuchan musica emo, que es un tipo de rock triste. Estas personas raramente se rien, y siempre estan muy cansados y tristes para hacer cosas divertidas.

Espero que sea de su ayuda este mini, raro vocabulary. Ahora al Disclaimer que también se me estaba olvidando xx y las advertencias nn

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie ni algo xD de beyblade me pertenece, sino estaría en tv haciendo estos pensamiento ;), son propiedad de un señor respetado, de alta alcurnia si el señor Aoki, Takao.

**Advertencia:** Reírse es bueno, pero, por favor recuerde cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie lo oiga. Ya que no somos responsables de que lo crean loco por reírse enfrente de una pc. Gracias.

Leer lo que esta a continuación puede ser dañino para su cerebro según la ley 111111111 o más conocida como la ley de los unos. No la neta usted es responsable de sus actos y por ende es responsable de los efectos que pueda causarle al leer esto.

"_La enfermedad cambia el animo de las personas"._ YO estoy enferma, no me ago responsable de lo que escriba nn.

**Beyblade a lo peruano con**

**Cap 7**

**Bega**

_Era una hermosa mañana, Sábado, me desperté sin apuros, sabiendo que no tenia entrenamiento..me pare y prendí la tv, agarre el control y comencé ha cambiar canales en busca de algo interesante..no había nada interesante, así que por alguna razón que no recuerdo lo deje en jetix, me voltee mirando al lado contrario donde estaba el televisor para ver si podía descansar un poco más, solo un poco más.. en cuanto apenas cerré los ojos.. escuche una tonadita pegajosa.. voltee de golpe "Beyblade? O.o!" pero cuando vi.. "O B-Daman ¬¬" pero no le cambie.. Por qué? No se unas fuerzas extrañas me lo impidieron y no me quedo de otra que dejarlo allí, la cancioncita pegajosa hasta no se como me puse a cantarla ¬¬, la había escuchado solo unas 3 veces y ya la cantaba u.ú! Trate de no darle importancia a mi extraño impulso y seguí viendo sin mucho animo.. Recuerdo bien ese inicio.. aparecía un chico y un grandulon como en un desierto, pero eso no importa mucho, lo que importa es que cuando mostraron bien a ese chico, lo vi y no podía creerlo, bueno si podía creelo ¬¬, era igualito a alguien.. y no a cualquier persona, sino a alguien de beyblade! O.O! eso ya lo había visto estaba Gray que era una mezcla de Kai y Max con la voz de Rei, El protagonista quien era Tyson en el cuerpo de Daichi empeorado, Terry que me recordaba a Max y podía seguir pero nunca lo había visto a ese chico con tanto detenimiento o.o, era Brooklyn u.ú! también tenia ese aura pacifico que desespera! Entonces me mente comenzó a trabar .. no pude evitarlo.. no pude.. de repente me vino esa pregunta… Brooklyn Peruano? .. y que Garland, Mistel y Ming-Ming? O.o.._

Bega a lo peruano…

Bega.. Bega.. me suena a la tiendita de de Doña Juana o.ô, es que acaso no pudieron ser mas originales? O es que acaso la palabra Bega tenga algún profundo significado..

"Etimológicamente hablando la palabra Bega viene del latín Begabudus que significa bola de tarados"

O esperen la palabra bega tiene un significado, según el texto:

"Gustave Eiffel, el ingeniero que creó la Torre Eiffel en París, construyó el puente peatonal de Timişoara sobre el **Bega**."

Que significa.. vaya uno a saber que, y me avisa xD. Da igual me sigue sonando a algo comercial xDD.

También la palabra Bega es usada para la forma de expresarse del hablante, por ejemplo yo begago, la cual no las enseña Jenny Flint en su obra "La BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales".

Nombres:

Brooklyn- César

Garland-Edmundo

Mystel- Nicolas

Ming-Ming-Virginia

Brooklyn o César en primer lugar este tío empezaría mal ya que seria raseado por muchos de sus compañeros por ser ecologista o como se dice en estos barrios autista. En su colegio se la pasaría solo con sus animales que solo terminarían picándole algo. Oh si, fundaría un club de ecologista pero como nadie se uniría el club cerraría sin siquiera haberlo empezado. Protegería bosques en donde quieren construir edificios y civilización pero siempre terminaría herido ya que no sabe que amarrarse a un árbol paso de moda y la violencia es la voz. Aparte que nuestros queridos obreros peruanos les importaría poco que ese enfermo estuviera allí y simplemente destruirían lo que hay a su paso como fieras que devoran a su presa. Oh pero eso no es todo ya que el tío, después de tanto rechazo, dolor e injusticia se volvería en pom pom pom Dark Brooklyn o como decimos por aquí Negro César. Seria todo un piraña, viviría para la mafia… ejem ejem creo que fui muy lejos… viviría pintando garabatos, que por cierto hasta ahora no logro descifrar ¬¬, caminando como todo piraña y seria un Emo!. Oh pero la vida no acaba allí, porque después de sus días de vandalismo (se claro xD) llegaría el 2006, en el cual seria controlado por Alan u Ollanta y volvería a su vida de autismo porque se preguntaría todos los días como pudo desperdiciar toda su vida en ese vandalismo y se volvería pacifista y quizás…………. HIPI!

Garland o Edmundo nuestro gran luchador, seria el rechazado de su familia porque en vez de seguir sus enseñanzas de que el deporte es lo mejor el se iría para el otro bando.. no ese bando no xDD, para el bando de la vagancia. En donde se las pasaría caminando con la ropa del colegio algo desgarrada, ropa negra, caminando como gandallin. Todo el mundo le tendría miedo. Y como buen niño malo será el que siempre falte a clases, tenga pinta de más muerto que vivo y mande papelitos de amenaza de muerte. En resumen un desastre. Pero después de un tiempo de estar de ese bando no sabrá que hacer con su vida, y pensara y pensara….

"mm y si me uno al tonto deporte?.. no primero muerto ¬¬"

Y pues como no tendrá remedio, sus padres decidirán meterlo en un manicomio por el cual vivirá feliz en el 2006, planeando su venganza.

Mistel o Nicolas este engendro viviría solo en la calle, porque sus padres lo abandonaron, haciendo acróbatas y ganándose la vida. Pero como aquí en el Perú todo el mundo es tacaño nunca lograría ganarse nada hasta un día una persona vieja, gorda y con una sonrisa maléficamente maléfica, recta y blanca, aparecerá siendo su salvación pero lo que él no sabia es que era su perdición. Así pues Nicolas ayudaría a este personaje x, el cual le haría hacer muchas acrobacias para destrozar el país colocando minas y le confeccionaría esa mascara de pajarraco que tiene. Pagándole mucho dinero robado pero llego el día en el que lo traiciona y escape con todo el dinero como es de costumbre de ese personaje x que nunca antes había aparecido en ninguno de mis fics nn. Y el pobre quedaría solo, pero en eso encontrara un gato que lo ayudara y juntos serán….. Nicolas y Gato Maravilla los cuales defenderán a la ciudad por la justicia el pescado! Nya! X3

Ming- Ming o Virginia esta niña antipática, engreída sería la chica popular de sus salón, la hueca, que saca malas notas pero pasa por que chantajea al director. Sería cantante pero sus canciones serian pasadas en programas infantiles y a todo mocoso se le pegaría esas mendigas canciones, mas pegajosas que las de Barney. Hasta que un día esas canciones dejen de pegar ya que los chibolos ya no ven eso si no que escuchan reggeton y entonces a nuestra querida cantante, se le ocurría la maravillosa idea de hacer canciones reggetoneras y cantaría algo así como:

"Esta noche el blade va a girar

ven conmigo y beybatallemos

no te puedes resistir

yo te voy a ganar"

y definitivamente no serian puestas en el comercio, por eso se iría a la quiebra ya que alguien la chantajearía. Así que volvería a su vida de popular en la escuela pero tendría que regresar a un colegio estatal donde escaparía y se volvería del otro bando y formaría su plan para que cada cantante de reggeton muera y ella dominar al mundo con sus canciones de beyblade y melosas! Oh si planearía venganza con…… corazoncitos! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-----------------------------------

nOn al fin termine! Ah jeje como lo prometí actualización TOT! Bueno lo se me salio monse pero lo siento u.u, fue un apuro porque mañana son las elecciones xx, voy a morir, vamos a morir TOT. Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura nn. No se

olviden de dejar review nOn.

Gracias por los reviews a: Rikasan y Marean L. Wolf. Realmente sus reviews me subieron los ánimos y me dieron ganas para continuar! Gracias!

Y de nuevo disculpen por la demora! Es que el colegio me esta atrapando un montón! Tengo que mantener mi puesto xX. Encima tengo deportes y todo eso. Aparte si me descuido después me quitan la pc y no voy a poder actualizar hasta Diciembre, así que mejor así xD.

Hasta Otra!

Asuka Silver Wolf

2006-06-03

Fin del Perú: 2006-06-04


	8. Takao Aoki v2

Hey! Gente como han estado?

...Silencio...

Etto no se preocupen creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto -.-U. Pero bue por lo menos sé que hay una lectora activa aquí, sí. Gracias Marean L. Wolff por seguir mi fic nn y dejar review! Bueno ejem ejem ... see ya se que me volví a demorar y se supone que tenía que haber avanzado en estas dos semanas.. pero o.o... bue ya no importa xDDD. Y de nuevo se me pasaron las fiestas patrias o.oUu.. así que como un atraso aquí le tenemos...

EL FLASH INFORMATIVO

_Insertar canción de noticiero (xD)_

Buenos días. Soy Carlos José Enrique Estafano del Solar. Y les informo que Alan García ganó las elecciones y por ende es nuestro actual presidente. La verdad nunca pense que llegaría el día en que los peruanos fuéramos tan idiotas ¬¬. Pero felizmente inicio con un buen discurso y a madurado, si señores.. a madurado. Así que no hay que preocuparnos tanto y tomar nuestra chelita.. ejem ejm bueno lo ultimo olvidenlo. En conclusión no hay problemas hasta ahora.

Y, aunque suene raro, me alegra que Alan haya ganado la segunda vuelta. Ya que con Humala estaríamos más que perdidos. Que tengan un buen día.

_Insertar canción de noticiero_

FIN DEL FLASH INFORMATIVO

Bueno y eso xD... Para que vean que me puse a escuchar parte del discurso de Alan.. ¬¬ y aun me pregunto ¿Cómo alguien puede hablar tanto xx? Jejeje bueno ahora sí dejo de aburrirlas y vamos con el fic! ...

OH esperen el vocabulary xx!

**Vocabulary**

La República: Periódico peruano

Listo ahora sí xD

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie ni algo xD de Beyblade me pertenece, sino estaría en tv haciendo estos pensamiento ;), son propiedad de un señor respetado, de alta alcurnia si el señor Aoki, Takao.

Advertencia: Reírse es bueno, pero, por favor recuerde cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie lo oiga. Ya que no somos responsables de que lo crean loco por reírse enfrente de una pc. Gracias.

Leer lo que esta a continuación puede ser dañino para su cerebro según la ley 111111111 o más conocida como la ley de los unos. No la neta usted es responsable de sus actos y por ende es responsable de los efectos que pueda causarle al leer esto.

Las vacaciones me vuelven más loca de lo que en sí ya estoy. Gracias por su comprensión.

NOTA: Por y Para Fans, esta prohibida su venta, copia o/y idea .

**Beyblade a lo peruano con**

Capítulo 8

**Takao Aoki v2**

**By Asuka Dark Wolf**

Era una noche como cualquiera después del colegio. Yo estaba dándole la ultima revisada a mis cuadernos en cuanto mi hermana se me acerca y me llama para que vaya con ella. Fui.. "solo quiero enseñarte algo", me dijo mientras ponía play. Entonces mis ojos no lo creyeron... era el verdadera opennign de beyblade, el de las tres temporadas OO.. y man! Eran buenos.. sobre todo el tercero.. no era esa cancionista pegajosa y estúpida que escuchamos todos los latinoamericanos u.ú. Era una canción estilo rap y las imágenes eran respetables o.o.. me gusto mucho... y pense en Takao Aoki.. en que en verdad sus canciones no eran tan malas.. y me puse a reflexionar... "sí.." pense... pero... NO ME RETRACTO! Aja ¬w¬! No no me retracto de lo que dije de Takao Aoki, no y saben por que? Porque aun as, la simple idea de trompos que tienen poderes y desafían toda ley de la física! Es .. es.. estúpida! Y sabes que es lo peor? Sabes, sabes? ¬o¬ si tu ERES EL ASESINO!... ejm ejm lo siento error de guión... QUE NOSOTROS LA VEMOS! SIIII tu yo y muchas personitas más han sido hipnotizadas con esa serie endemoniada ¬w¬. Quien sabe que quería Aoiki? Me puse a pensar.. quizás querrá... LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Ejem ejem.. bue no lo nieguen es sospechoso ¬-¬! Bue bue.. cavilando mas acerca de eso... llegue a la conclusión de que quizás quería hacer una serie que la lleve, que sea la ley y que sea estúpidamente pegajosa solo para ganar dinero! .. Bueno ya no me sobrepaso pero .. uno nunca sabe o.o... y mientras cavilaba llegue a la conclusión de que Takao se parece mucho a Alan...oo... quizás... quizás... QUERIA SER PRESIDENTE! OO! Por más zafada que parezca esta hipótesis .. puede llegar a ser verdad oO. Mmmm entonces.. entonces mi mente comenzó a adentrarse en ese mundo donde no debe.. me vino una idea estúpida como la idea de crear beyblade.. sí... que pasaría si Takao Aoki fuera Presidente Oo?

Así que pues aquí les traigo la segunda versión de Takao Aoki.. o mejor dicho... El Presidente De La República Aoki, Takao.

En primer lugar empecemos por las elecciones..

**Takao Aoki candidato para Presidente. Elecciones 2011.**

Discurso de Takao Aoki

Queridos compatriotas, Yo Takao Aoki les prometo un país en donde no existan las leyes de física. Donde no verán trafico la mayoría de tiempo. Donde los niños podrán pasear felizmente sin ser secuestrados o poder defenderse con su juguete. Les prometo un país en donde los niños podrán salir heridos tan solo por jugar con trompos. Estas y otras cosas más son el mejor futuro para el Perú.

Takao Aoki es aplastado y pisoteado por todos los oyentes

"Muere Satanás!"

Noticiero

.. El candidato Takao Aoki fue pisoteado y apuñalado por los civiles y los policías no hicieron nada al respecto, mas bien apoyaron en agredir al candidato. Según informa el periódico La República...

Encuestas

Alan García 50

Alejandro Toledo 30

Takao Aoki 20

Periódico

El Candidato Takao Aoki logró ganarse a algunos civiles consiguiendo lanzar un programa y dar autógrafos a cambio de un voto.

Discurso de Takao Aoki #2

Queridos compatriotas...

El público con antorchas y palos

QUE VIVA PERÚ! Y el pueblo!

Público: QUE VIVA!

Pensamientos de Takao: Siempre funciona ññ

Noticiero

El candidato Takao Aoki se ha ganado la adoración del pueblo con la frase típica pero Alan García no se queda atrás.

Resultado de las Elecciones

Alan García y Takao Aoki van a segunda vuelta.

Segunda vuelta: Noticiero

...Alan García gana las elecciones porque logro cautivar al pueblo con sus dientes rectos como una regla y blancos como comercial de pasta de dientes.. Takao Aoki está desaparecido

Discurso de Alan García

Gracias Pueblo! Que viva! Y lo mismo del año pasado +sonrie+

Pueblo: QUE VIVA!

Pensamiento de Alan: siempre funciona ññ

De repente todo se desvanece

NOOOOOO! Ni loco me vuelvo presidente del Perú! Yo dominare el mundo! MUAHAHAHAHAHA – dijo alguien familiar despertando de un salto

Persona1+sacando una jeringa es hora de tú medicina +riendo malvadamente+

AAAAAAHHH! YO no estoy loco! Yo voya dominar el mundo! YA VERAN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... XX

-------

Niño1: oh! Entonces.. ese señor de allí sufre de.. +mira directamente moviendo las cejas+ esquizofrenia

Niño2: sufre de +mira directamente moviendo las cejas+ esquizofrenia... porque quien es su cabales haría una serie así

Niño1: a por eso sufre de +mira directamente moviendo las cejas+ esquizofrenia .. +mira el reloj+ hey ya son las cuatro se nos va a pasar beyblade

Niño2: AAAHH beyblade+sale corriendo junto niño1+

PLOP

¿Dejaré de criticar Beyblade alguna vez y me volveré pacifista? ¿Terminarán de pasar beyblade VForce y pasar Beyblade G-Revolution para inspirarme? ¿ Takao Aoki se volverá algún personaje importante en la historia? ¿Dejare de meter la idea de dominar el mundo a cada personaje solo porque yo soy la obsesionada con eso? ¿Dominaré el mundo o conejito autista me ganara? ¿Lograre estar en alguno de los top 5 o.o? ¿Dejaré de afanarme tanto con los PLOP?

Bue algunas de estas preguntas serán resultas quizás algún día xDD

-----

Vamos Takao+en un closet con una tv portátil+ ejem ejem + apago la tv+ see bueno lo siento por la demora.. pero beu aquí esta xx.. lo se está corto TT.. pero la inspiración no me dio para más xX. Espero que comprendan. Y bueno dejen review y díganme que tal les pareció o.o... Por cierto.. había algo que estaba olvidado ¬¬... a CIERTO! La pregunta de Rikasan.. bueno aquí va..

Encuesta

Rikasan: Ermenegildo, ¿Si tienes tanto dinero por qué no te cambias el nombre? XD o mejor te unes al partido d Humala para que t ponga tu apodo militar algo así como "desfigurado por perros" o "malandrín junior" XD

Ermenegildo: Sí lo he estado pensando.. pero no encuentro un buen nombre te parece Eustacio? Ya lo intente pero me votaron porque soy mejor que ellos, aparte no me voy con perdedores.

Bueno solo tuve una pregunta o.oUU. Bueno eso es TOOOODO AMIIGOS!

Gracias por el review a: Marian L. Wolff

Auspiciado por:

Pios Chicken, lo mejor en pollos.

VO5, laca que mantiene tu cabello como el de Kai

Kolynos, Alan sonríe con Kolynos

By Asuka Dark Wolf

2006-08-03


	9. Especial de Navidad II

Haleluya!! nOn!!! Jejeje.. se lo se ¬¬.. no he actualizado desde hace siglos uu.. pero hey.. uno tiene sus momentos TT. Ok.. ok mejor no les meto mis problemas xDD. Y a leer. Bueno.. este fic lo hice el 24 pero lo publico tarde.. no diré razones ya que no es necesario xD.

Ya, ya.. al fic xDDD… bue disfrútenlo nn.

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de Beyblade me pertenece, sino ya hubiera hecho un especial de Navidad en la TV.

**Beyblade a lo Peruano con**

**Capítulo 9**

**Especial de Navidad II: La venganza de Papa Noel y la revancha de Kenny**

_Introducción.-_

_Es de nuevo Navidad… no puedo creer que ella haya pasado un año o.o. Y para mi alegría, volví a viajar a Arequipa. Así que me inspire y decidí hacer otro especial de Navidad xD, una secuela del primero. Espero que me salga como lo tengo pensado y que les agrade. Bueno el propósito del año pasado es el mismo, ría en esta Navidad._

_Recuerden: situación parecida con la vida real es solo pura coincidencia. No tengo intenciones de ofender a nadie. Gracias._

_Nota: Solo para que sepan.. me identifico con Kenny xD._

**-- Un final guía a un comienzo --**

Ya había pasado un año de que los blade breakers habían pasado su primera y última Navidad. No tuvieron una buena experiencia de la Navidad y decidieron que esa palabra no se repetiría en esa casa. Así que a Kai no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandar a Kenny muuuuy lejos. Pero algo le fallo …

MUAHAHAHAHAHA - se escucho una voz misteriosa

¿Quién es? – pregunto Kai, quien se encontraba a punto de dormir

Soy el espíritu de la Navidad – respondió la voz misteriosa

No manches! – dijo Kai, volviendo a intentar dormir

Tú haz sido malo este año – voz misteriosa

Que te importa! – Kai

Ahora tienes que ver tú pasado… - empezó la voz misteriosa, pero fue interrumpido por Kai

Ya no friegues Kenny ¬¬ - Kai

Buuu TT – Kenny

Como diantres llegaste aquí? – Kai

Pues veras.. yo estaba en una isla muy misteriosa y desolado, por razones que desconozco. Así que de repente me encontré con unos nomitos, los cuales me llevaron al polo Norte. Me presentaron a Papa Noel, el cual me dio uno de sus trineos y me trajo hasta Perú nn – explico muy rápido Kenny

Te encontraste a unos borrachos los cuales te trajeron en un bote de madera ¬¬ - Kai

Pues sí nn – Kenny

Y a qué viniste? – Kai

nn –Kenny

oo – Kai

**-- Empieza la revancha de Kenny --**

Kenny ya había reunido a todos sus compañeros de equipo. Citándolos para una reunión muy importante…

Algo me huele mal – dijo Rei

Yo no huelo a nada o.o – respondió no muy sabiamente Max

Ya que están aquí.. regrese para volver a vivir esta maravillosa época del año. –Kenny

OO – todos

La NAVIDAD nOn!!

XX – todos

Así que manos a la obra!!! Hay mucho que decorar!! Y nuevas ideas frescas en mi mente…… - Kenny

HELP!!!

**-- Villancicos --**

Dado que tenían mala experiencia con la decoración de la casa…Kenny decidió realizar una de sus frescas ideas.

Y ahora que estúpida idea tienes para que todo salga mal? –Kai

Ow.. que pesimista que ere Kai… - Kenny

¬¬ T u crees? – Kai

Y cual es la idea? – Rei

VILLANCICOS!! – Kenny

Villan.. qué? Oo – Rei

Eso sí se come? nn – Tyson

Es un juguete owo? – Max

Los villancicos son las canciones que le dan el feeling a la navidad, cantarle a la navidad con tus amigos y familiares. Es lo más hermoso que hay.. el sentimiento!! El corazón de la navidad!! De esa hermosa época en la cual… - empezó de nuevo Kenny con su discurso pero – Otra vez me dejaron solo TT

Milagrosamente los blade breakers habían aprendido que eran los villancicos y Kenny los había llevado, a su "voluntad", a cantar villancicos de puerta en puerta.

_-Primera casa-_

Navidad! Navidad.. – empezaron a cantar..

Hijos de.. – dijo el dueño de la casa, tirándoles la puerta en la cara

Xx – todos

Es la primera animo!!! – Kenny

¬¬ - todos

_-Segunda Casa-_

Pero mira como beben.. – cantando

(censurado)

**-- ¿Cómo Hay Navidad Sin Pavo? --**

No vamos a volver a cocinar un pavo ¬¬ - Kai

Tranquilo Kai.. ya aprendí que es mejor comprar un pavo.. así que el encargue a Tyson que comprara uno – dijo sonriente Kenny

Pero a Rei le seguía oliendo mal.

Minutos después, llega Tyson todo tranquilo.

Y el pavo? – Kenny

A viene atrás – Tyson

o.o – Kenny

De repente entra un pavo corriendo y rompiendo todo a su camino.

XX TYSON!!!!! –todos

Ah? o.o –Tyson

Después de que Tyson fue apaleado por sus compañeros. Decidieron elegir a alguien para que mate al ave.

Bien Kai tú eres el más fuerte – Rei

Tú fuiste el de la idea Kenny – Kai

Max, tú eres el más rápido – Kenny

Rei, tú eres el más cuerdo – Max

Pero si Tyson fue el de la idea – Rei

Y con ese comentario todos miraron a Tyson..

¿Pro qué me miran o.o? Hey dejen de hacerlo TT – Tyson

Minutos después, Tyson estaba en un cuarto encerrado con el pavo.

Pero si eres tan lindo.. – dijo Tyson y el pavo le puso ojos de perro faldero

Pero eres comida!! – dio Tyson hambriento

OO – pavo

Tyson estuvo un buen rato tratando de matar el pavo hasta que al final este salio.

Listo – dijo contento

Y el pavo? – Kenny

Junior! – Tyson

Junior oO? – Rei

Y seguido el pavo salio con un collar de perro y bien limpio.

PLOP!

Así el pavo se convirtió la mascota.

**-- Nacimiento –**

Después del extraño suceso con el pavo, Kenny había dado otra de su nueva idea y estaba dispuesto a realizarla.

Ahora el Nacimiento nn, lo más importante de la navidad – Kenny

No que eran los regalos? – Max

No!!!! La parte del nacimiento es el cerebro de la navidad, lo mejor .. lo más hermoso!! Lo…!! – empezó Kenny, pero fue interrumpido pro Rei.

Y como vamos ha hacer eso? – Rei

Pues como se que son unos incompetentes.. el nacimiento ya esta armado – Kenny

¬¬ - todos

**-- ¿Has sido bueno este año? --**

Ahora que ya tenían el nacimiento, Kenny estaba dispuesto a explicarles algo muy entretenido.

PAJITA!!! – Kenny

Oo? – todos

Claro! La pajita es un símbolo que se le pone al nacimiento cada navidad y significa todos los actos buenos que has hecho durante el año. – Kenny

Ah.. – todos

Y así cada uno fue poniendo pajita en el nacimiento hipócritas ¬o¬!, hasta que llevo el turno de Kai. Este agarro un pedazo y estaba dispuesto a ponerlo, para ya terminar con las locas ideas de Kenny. Hasta que fue interrumpido por..

¿Has sido bueno este año? – le pregunto Kenny

Kai paro y se quedo pensando.

Eso no se pregunta – Tyson

Kai lo fulmino y lo empezó a perseguir con una jeringa de la nada.

¿De donde la saco? xx -todos

**-- La Venganza de Papa Noel --**

Ya había pasado toda una tarde y llego la hora de los regalos. Kenny no tenía dinero paa comprarlos, ya que se había gastado todo el la navidad pasada.

Este año no habrá regalos? TT – pregunto tristemente Max

Regalos TOT – Tyson

Pero de repente..

JO JO JO! – se escucho

Ya no fastidies Kenny – Kai

No fui yo o.o – Kenny

Entonces? – Kai

Papa Noel!!!! – dijo felizmente Kenny

Papa qué o.O? – todos

Es que a ustedes hay que explicarles todo ¬¬? – Kenny

Silencio….

Pues Papa Noel es la maravillosa persona que trae regalos a los niños que se han portado bien durante todo el año. Es el ídolo de todo niño que cree en él nn .. es la persona… - empezó Kenny pero todos estaban ya donde el viejete

Ya todos con Papa Noel

Como ustedes han sido unos niños muuuuuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuuuuy… pero enserio muuuuuuuuy.. – empezo Papa Noel

Ya suéltalo viejete barrigón ¬¬ - Kai

¬¬ Muuuuuuuuuuuy….. b – Papa Noel

Muy muy owo! – Max

Muuuuuuuuuuy.. malos, friéguense – dijo Papa Noel y les tiro carbón a los cinco – Menos tu junior nn – dijo dirigiéndose al pavo y dándole mucha comida- yéndose.

TOT Yo que hice para merecer esto? - Kenny

Viejo maricon ¬¬ - Kai

nn – Junior

_Esta vez no haré preguntas.. sino responderé las del año pasado xD:_

**¿Algún día el 24 de Diciembre será sano para ir de compras?**

No, jamas será un día sano.. es más cada años es peor xx

**¿Como Tyson salio del sótano? **

Simple o.o la magia de la Navidad xD

**¿Algún día sus amigos serán tan buena gente que le dirán la verdad?**

Nah xD

**¿Los regalos del siguiente año serán más apropiados? **

Ustedes que dicen?

**¿Se darán cuenta que no sacaron el pavo del horno? **

No.. recuerdan que a Rei algo le olía mal xD?

**¿Kai matará algún día a alguien? **

_Creo que matara al viejete o.o, no mis regalos TOT_

**¿Dejara de maldecir a las personas y cosas indefensas? **

_Nah xD_

**¿Rei dejara los foquitos de navidad? **

_Pos no los menciono xD_

**¿Max dejará de comer dulces y los cambiara por zanahorias? **

_Oo _

**¿Kenny dejara de lanzar tremendos discursos? **

_JAMAS!_

**¿Atraparán a Max por robar un árbol? **

_No hay pruebas que digan que lo hizo.. ya que el árbol exploto_

**¿Se me ocurrirán mejores cosas para preguntar? **

_Pos no se me ocurrió ninguna este año xD_

**¿Qué me regalaran por navidad? **

_Un artefacto fallado de fabrica uu_

**¿Encontrare la respuesta a estás y mas preguntas que tengo? **

_Yeah! paso un año y las estoy respondiendo xD_

**¿Lograre escribir un fic sin tener después que pasarme media hora corrigiendo las faltas ortográficas?**

_Pos no xDDDD a corregir!!! XX_

Gracias por leer nn.. la verdad no me gusta como quedo.. pero lo hice con todo cariño para Marean L . Wolff, quien me animo a hacerlo, y Rikasan , su regalito por haber pasado el ciclo nOn!!

**¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!**

_24/12/2006_

_Asuka Dark Wolf_


	10. Ten!

**DEDICADO PLENAMENTE EN TODA SU PLENITUD A RIKASAN POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS**

Hey!! Se lo se es tiempo de reprenderme a mí misma.. pero.. no tenemos tiempo para nada.. el tiempo es oro.. pero en mi caso es corto.. da igual... de una vez…ponte cómoda, pon tu vasito de leche al lado, bájale el volumen a la música y que empiece el fic!...

Y el Disclaimer o.oU?

Personal: esto.. jefa.. jefita.. Kai no esta

Que? Qué?! justo hoy me faya el desgraciado ¬¬?!

Se escucha una voz extraña, todo se vuelve obscuro y cuando vuelve la luz, solo aparece Kai

Kai: Sí!! MUAHAHAHA! Hoy yo tengo control del fic!! Así que empecemos la matanza MUAHAHA! Ejem ejem.. vamos con esa cosa rara llamada Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie, solo yo, de Beyblade me pertenece.. le pertenece a cada uno.. no obvio!! Que porquería de cosa es esta!!

Advertencia: No soy responsable o bueno sí…soy responsable de cada cosa que le pase pero me importa $$&

Que (#)# al fic!

**Beyblade a lo Peruano con...**

**Capítulo 10**

**YO…simplemente YO**

NO era un día como cualquier otro.. o quizás sí? Quizás ya se ME había hecho costumbre despertar en medio de cholos. Y que te miraran como extraterrestre chupado. Es que acaso nunca habían visto un ruso, estos hijo de &#($#"?! Como iba diciendo.. ya se ME hacía costumbre, despertar e ir por las calles, mientras que los amigos de lo ajeno pasaran por tú lado. Se ME hacía normal ver a gente.. que gente? Animales!! en cada esquina haciendo sus necesidades biológicas!! Se ME hacia costumbre ser apuntado con una pistola por unas simples 10 lucas! En fin!! Un día.. mientras YO estaba maldiciendo a todo mundo.. o mejor dicho a toda ese país de #)$$ en el que estaba.. En cuanto me choque con otro señor con rasgos étnicos, el tío estaba más vivo que muerto. Y saben que? ME valió ")$($/!!! Y seguí caminando mientras cavilaba.. cavilaba acerca de que diría en esta )#($! Por favor quien en sus 5 sentidos escribiría algo tan )"(#/$#/$ como esto?!! Sí!! Solo podría ser alguien que quiere domianr el mundo con un conejo de peluche! En fin.. seguia cavilando.. cavilando.. hasta que frene en seco.. no .. no había visto a otro animal.. no tampoco una oferta de ventas ¬¬.. no tampoco eso ¬//¬! Genial.. ahora estoy hablando solo!!! Esto afecta! A la ")$($/$! Vi a un grupillo.. o pandilleros.. que ME recordaron a alguien.. sí.. esos cholos me recordaban a otro cholos.. ok eso NO fue inteligente de MI parte.. pero que tiene todo esto de cuerdo!!? EN fin.. ME estoy yendo por las ramas.. Como iba diciendo, los vandalitas estos de ")( me recordaron a los otros hijos de )#($ de los Blade Blakers... Yes sir.. y desde cuando hablo inglés?! Genial ya volví ha hablar conmigo mismo!! Esto ME afecta!! En fin.. en fin en fin.. cuantas veces abre dicho esa palabra? #"($($ ya me arte!! El pu$# , es decir el punto!! Es que esos cholos de su madre se drogaban.. en fin ya se ME hacía común.. Había descubierto que ese polvo se hacía aquí! Que.. que.. desperdicio!!! Como sea!! Seguiremos hablando de MI y no de eso.. si no de MI! Porque hoy YO tengo el poder MUAHAHAHA!! Ejem ejem.. bien.. ya les dije una experiencia de mi "($/$ ahora que más?.. a cierto la )$/$/#/" esa.. Mmm bien así que tengo que elegir a unos de los &/dejos esos.. quizás haberME raptado a la escritora no haya sido tan malo.. quizás haberME topado con sonrisa blanca no haya sido la mera coincidencia.. Quizás estoy siendo manipulado!! Quizás .. quizás.. le pare.. ¬¬ ejm ejem yo no dije ni hice nada.. Como sea! Empecemos con los tíos estos..

…………

Por que no empieza esta ·$?! Ah que?! ·$! O sea tengo que seguir divagando por este barrio de mala muerte!? Y decir mis $$ pensamientos!? No me respondas "!$dejo!

En fin ( de nuevo esa /($"$ palabra), seguía caminando por este barrio de mala muerte. Pero, hey! había un ·$$ lado positivo. Podía gritar "/$·/" y no me miraban raro. Aunque estoy comenzando a dudar que este en Perú. Mmm quizás sea una $· parte del país. Who matters? De nuevo… desde uando se hablar ·$ inglés?! Ya me estoy desesperando… solo veo gente que se avienta cosa, drogadictos borrachos y curiosamente veo a la $&$ poli acercándose. Creo que mejor me voy a mi ·!$ casa o al aeropuerto a regresar a Rusia. Sí mejor la segunda opción.. pero antes…

"**&($!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

………………………………………………………………………………….

Kai: Se termino… bien.. mejor les regreso a su escritora… o mejor no. Así me libro de todo muahaha!!! Ahora si allí se ven (buscando en su bolsillo su pasaporte) Donde ·$&$ esta mi pasaporte?!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kai: o.o… esperen yo conozco esa risa u.u!

Asuka: jejeje (patea a Kai y este sale volando) Buen viaje! nOn!

Kai: Me las pagaras $"$&&!!!!

Asuka: ya BASTA! Basta que lisuras censuradas xx!!!!! Ya volví!! Veo que Kai se encargo del fic hoy.. bueno… de algo sirvió traerlo a Perú. MUAHAHA!! Ahora sí… LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Etto… medio raro salio xDDDD…. Se me ocurrió en un momento de locura hace tiempo.. pero lo deje porque no me convenció. Pero ahora que lo acabo de leer me gusto xD! Bueno a Kai lo mande a la peor parte de Perú.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews nn! Bye!!

Gracias por los reviews a: Marean L.Wolff, Rikasan

PD: la primera pagina la escribí hace mucho tiempo…. Así que tanto lo de arriba, no tiene nada que ver como estoy ahora. Me refiero a lo de tiempo corto.

"_Este capítulo fue diferente en honor al capítulo 10."_

**_Este capitulo fue censurado por "Protección contra gente sana y que no dice lisuras"_**

By Asuka Dark Wolf

2007-01-21


	11. Refreshing Memorie I

_Do you remember me?_

**Beyblade a lo Peruano con**

**Capítulo 11: Refreshing Memorie I**

_Asuka Dark Wolf_

"_Pequeña" Introducción_

Bien no se como diantres empezar esto…hace siglos que no escribo. O por lo menos para mi han pasado siglos ya que no recuerdo cual fue el ultimo capítulo que escribí (revisando en fanfiction) ¡OH esperen! ¡Ya recordé! ¡Hey no voy tan mal xD! En fin... dedicare este capítulo, exclusivamente a refrescar nuestra memoria del Beyblade. Quizás me vaya un poco por las ramas (como ya es de costumbre) quizá no. Quien sabe. Pero… ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta que hace tiempo que no escribo un capitulo hecho y derecho de "Beyblade a lo Peruano con"? Porque yo sí y eso es porque simplemente no me acuerdo de nada de Beyblade! Sí lo admito!!! Lo admito!! Hace siglos que no veo esa serie que me embobecía… se y créanme no dejo de extrañar a las 4 de la tarde, poner el 38 y escuchar esa canción agradable. Mmm. ¿Como era? ¡OH! si "It's beyblade, it's beyblade, let it rip!" o por lo menos lo que me acuerdo uu. Si señores y señoras, vacas y caballos, la memoria de esta escritora ¡quemó! ¡Explotó! ¡Se desintegró! ¡Yo que se, pero apesta! Así que recogeremos fragmentos de un fic que me agrada mucho y lo cual (según yo) tiene todo lo necesario para refrescar memoria (como la tuya y la mia) acerca de lo que es el beyblade y de lo importante y sano (¡Si sano yaoista! Aunque ni tanto, pero luego explicaré eso) que es. Se muy bien que este es un fic beyblade aperuanado, pero como puede continuar su humilde escritora y como pueden leer ustedes ¿algo de lo cual no recuerdan? Es como el dar un examen de historia, en el cual poner que: _Cristóbal Colon descubrió la India. _Es decir, tendríamos una información a medias y por lo tanto errada. La verdadera respuesta es: _Cristóbal Colón "descubrió" América, pero __**creyó**__ que había llegado a la India. _Aclarando, la información a medias nos haría decir que el "descubrió la India" pero NO el libro dice textualmente que "_Cristóbal Colón "descubrió" América __**creyendo**__ que había llegado a la India". _¡Aja! Aunque lo de descubrió aun no me convence (por eso las comillas) y nunca me convencerá, es decir Colón no pudo haber descubierto América.. ¡Si ya había gente allí! Pero en fin no profundizare el tema, porque creo que ya es bastante molesto tener que leer esta lección de historia sin sentido solo porque su pobre escritora a sido sometida a muchos exámenes de historia. Así que a lo que iba, vamos a refrescar nuestra mente; espero que les sea grato este recuerdo, tanto como lo es para mí escribirlo.

_Refreshing Memorie I_

En el fic "Destripando a Beyblade sin Piedad", Lady Kagura dice que beyblade: _**"Tiene una trama mucho más que CONVINCENTE y atractiva. Chicos que se reúnen para jugar un deporte, compiten en un campeonato por alcanzar el sueño de todo niño: ser el mejor en lo que más les gusta."**_Muy cierto, un punto que yo nunca tome en mis menciones a tal deporte, considerando que entro (o entrenaba) uno. El punto es que allí tenemos el concepto en general, es tan simple como el que _"queso"_ se escribe con _"qu"_ y no con _"k". _ ¿Vamos recordando hasta allí? ¿Recordamos al inclénce de Tyson entrenando día tras día y sometiéndose a los entrenamientos de Kenny solo para poder ser el campeón mundial? ¡Bien! También menciona: _**"Tratan temas que dejan enseñanzas, aunque no lo parezca, como la amistad, el trabajo en equipo, la responsabilidad, el compañerismo, la fuerza de voluntad, el puro y simple deseo de jugar limpio, ser un buen perdedor, reconocer la superioridad del otro cuando es necesario, nunca rendirse, tener confianza en uno mismo y en sus amigos." **_Cierto. Es algo que jamás se quitara de mi mente. Sobre todo esas partes en las que Tyson se mandaba un discurso de que era la amistad y que hay que ayudar porque son nuestros amigos. Y aunque Kai no estaba muy satisfecho con esa idea, no lo vi tan molesto cuando Tyson lo salvo (relativamente) de la muerte. O por lo menos lo que su receptora recuerda. Así que yo resumiría el concepto general en esos dos puntos. ¿Van recordando? Espero que sí.

Como una segunda parte de nuestro recuerdo, mencionemos a los tres mosqueteros de la serie, los que (como el libro) eran cuatro. Yes, estoy hablando de Tyson, Max, Rei y Kai. (el Jefe es un agregado) **Tyson**, el protagonista de la serie, pero no el capitán NO. El capitán de los BladeBreakers era y siempre fue Kai (Quien traicionaba a su equipo cada vez que venía una mejor oferta) Pero en fin Tyson era el típico protagonista ego centrista, glotón y perezoso en el cual un anime como "Beyblade" TIENE que haber. Recordemos al relajado Tyson, despertándose tarde, huyendo de su abuelo para no hacer el entrenamiento de kendo, estando siempre tras el jefe y dependiendo de él. Creo que no es muy difícil recordarlo. **Max**, el niño dulce que una serie tampoco puede dejar de tener. Ese amigo tan leal que siempre estará con el protagonista (pero que te puede dar una sorpresa, como en G-Revolution, ya que es más hijo de mami que amigo) Y como en varios animes no pudo faltar el siempre sonriente personaje. **Rei**, el cuerdo del grupo, amigable pero maduro, quien puede que te venga a pedir ayuda y pero se las sabe manejar solo. **Kai**, el independiente, sarcástico, el no quiero estar aquí con ustedes. Pero al final demuestra su sensibilidad y fraternidad hacia sus amigos. Aunque no deja de tener pinta de matón. En conclusión, tenemos a un japonés, un americano, un oriental y un ruso en un equipo que representa al Japón en un Torneo Mundial.

Y ese es el "Refreshing Memorie I", no tengo ideas cuantos más habrá. Pero por lo menos me siento algo realizada al poder haber terminado con esto. No quiero cargarles con toda una información de una sola. Aparte que son las dos de la mañana, siento toda la tensión en mis hombros (aunque eso no es nada nuevo) pero suele ser más fuerte cuando escribo mucho. No he revisado ortografía, ni coherencia de la oraciones. Por eso pido disculpas por ello, pero ya no tengo tiempo. Y ya quiero subir esto, no quiero perder la onda de los fics. Aparte justo ahora que me animé por la reaparición de "Campamento de Verano" y "Buscando a Rei" de Yaenia. En fin, también la inspiración en mi examen de historia (que la razón por la cual se me ocurrió eso fue por lo de Colon y lo que mencione de "descubrió América". Aparte de la inspiración al estar leyendo "On Writing" de Stephen King; realmente un buen libro para leer. Y para aprender nn. Espero que les haya gustado, sino. Pues paro esta idea y pues ya veo como refresco mi memoria yo sola para poder continuar. En fin ya no los cargo más.

Dejen reviews, si pueden. Aunque sea para poner si les gustó la idea o si quieren que vuelva a mi estilo de escritura anterior.

That's all folks!

29/06/2007


	12. Refreshing Memorie II

No hay mucho que decir solo…

**LET IT FIC!! **

**Beyblade a lo Peruano con**

**Capítulo 12: Refreshing Memorie II**

_Asuka Dark Wolf_

"_Pequeña" Introducción_

En el capítulo pasado, estuvimos recordando ¿Qué es Beyblade? Sus valores, características, etc. Y también hablamos de los cuatro protagonistas de la serie. Pues bien, el otro día me encontraba yo. Sentada en mi sitio de clase, en la esquina de al fondo, pensando en cualquier estupidez. En cuanto la profesora de clase comenzó a tomar una paso oral, o quizás ya lo había comenzado pero no me había dado cuenta. Suspiré al ver que iba a ser de todo lo que habíamos aprendido (o deberíamos haber aprendido) durante este mes y medio. Sí, señores y caballos, _Colón. _Quería gritarle que Colón no había descubierto América, lo que pensaba, pero respeto mi nota. El problema es que no recordaba NADA!!! Yes! NOTHING!!! ¿Por qué? Pues como ustedes sabrán queridos lectores… mi cerebro QUEMO, EXPLOTO!! Hizo PUM como el arbolito de Navidad en el 2005!!! Suspire de nuevo al no poder responder la respuesta que le hice. Así que trate de recordar a Colón, era más fácil si me lo visualizaba. Tenía que plasmarlo en mi mente, imaginármelo con su ropa de gay, parado en la punta de un barco, yendo hacia la isla que llamo "La Española". Sí.. así era más fácil. Gracias a esa visualización pude subir un poco de mi nota. Así que eso es lo que haremos en este capítulo. Quiero que se visualicen al recordar a cada personaje, visualícenselo haciendo algo muy propio de él. Intentémoslo…

_Refreshing Memorie II_

Siguiendo con el fic "Destripando Beyblade sin Piedad" de Lady Kagura, este dice.

"_**los **__**White Tigers**__** eran la viva imagen del miedo y la política conservadora; ellos querían quedarse como estaban, pero si Rei no hubiera decidido cambiar nunca se habrían animado a asomar la nariz fuera de la puerta de su templo."**_ Muy cierto, ya hablamos de los BladeBrakers, quienes eran un grupo de un americano, un chino, un japonés y alguien quien no sabemos su nacionalidad _(Quería aclarar esto, el capítulo pasado dije que Kai era ruso, error mío. Me dijeron que en el manga dicen que es japonés, pero en el anime nunca afirman que es ruso. Así que como trabajamos con el anime, no sabemos sus nacionalidad y punto. No le hagan más nudo al asunto.) _En fin, a diferencia de ellos… los White Tigers son un grupo que respeta mucho su cultura, quienes eran muy cerradas a esta; quizás demasiado. Pero gracias a la rebeldía de Rei, se animaron a salir al mundo. ¿Recuerdan? Sí.. No.. Quizás. Pues a mí, algo que se me ha quedado grabado en la mente. Es el primer capítulo, en el que van a elegir a los que van a representar a Japón. Recuerdo que primero muestran el "ying yang" que se encuentra en la cinta que lleva Rei en la cabeza. Y luego lo muestran a el completo, con su ropa toda china y sus ojos y dientes gatunos. Y ya que estamos recordando, intentemos hacerlo de por lo menos un poco de cada integrante de este equipo…  
**Lee**, no hay mucho que decir… todos lo recordamos muy enojado porque Rei se fue, dado que no le agradaban los cambios y pro eso ahora buscaba venganza. Deduciendo que no tenía mucha paciencia. **Mariah**, creo que no es difícil acordarse de ella. Esa gata, rosa; quien tiene una voz chillona en español. Quien no quería venganza contra Rei pero fue forzada por Lee ha hacerlo. En conclusión, no tenía mucha (o nada) de autoridad. **Gary**, a mi a opinión, ese homosapiens quien tenía un cuerpo enorme y unos ojos invisibles. Pero gracias a eso, era el beyluchador más fuerte (por lo menos de la primera temporada, porque en la segunda vemos el increíble poder de uno de los de BEGA). Sin embargo siempre pensaba en comida, una característica que en mi queda marcada para este personaje. **Kevin**, lo habría olvidado si no fuera por "Beyblade Generarion X" de Debbye Hyuuga. En el cual, en el primer capítulo pasa esto:

"_El la gran China, Rey y los White Tigers entrenando en las cascadas de su pueblo (todos parados sobre palos en la cascada)_

"_Me voy a resfriar por su culpa salvajes u.ú"- reclama Kevin_

_Todos caen al suelo -"Kevin! ù.ú"- exclaman_

"_No ven que entreno? o.ô"- dice Kevin__**"**_

La verdad, no expresa muy bien el carácter del personaje, pero yo lo recuerdo gracias a ese fic. Aunque quizás pueda reflejar su impredecible forma de ser. Aunque creo que lo recordarán más por la apariencia y características de mono que tenía. Sin quitar la vez que intenta matar a Rei, la cual las fans del segundo recordarán muy bien.

"_**Los **__**All Starz**__** eran la imagen del orgullo, la arrogancia y la confianza en sus capacidades; ellos pensaban que sus datos eran lo más importante, y aunque juntaban tantos datos, no se dieron cuenta de que hay cosas que no se pueden medir y clasificar." **_ Pasamos al lado opuesto del mundo (si es que mi geografía no me falla) y de cultura. Este equipo, como representante de los americanos, confía mucho de sus habilidades y creen que son lo mejor en lo que hacen. Confían en todo lo científico, dejando de lado los sentimientos y valores de la persona… o de la bestia bit (Hablamos de Beyblade, no lo olviden) Un ejemplo de las personas en la actualidad. Todo es tecnológica y se hará de todo para llegar al poder. Aunque para eso tengas que pisotear a todos tus supuestos amigos. No es difícil recordarlos, ni recordar que cada uno esta especializado en un deporte. Lo cual demuestra que en Estados Unidos el deporte esta más influenciado, lo cual es cierto. Aparte que el deporte también demuestra poder. Y no olvidemos otro ámbito importante, su nombre (Todos Estrellas). Creo que demuestra la arrogancia que tiene este equipo. O quizás estoy yendo muy lejos… mejor vamos a los integrantes…  
**Michael**, el capitán del equipo. El egocéntrico, arrogante. Quien por estas características algunos decían que tenía cierto parecido con Tyson. En fin, no hay mucho que decir de él, solo que siempre estaba a la moda, su inolvidable gorrita y su deporte es baseball.** Eddy**, el basketbolista del equipo. ¿Recuerdan a ese moreno alto? La verdad los de este equipo no se em han quedado marcados en mi mente. Pero recuerdo estas dos facciones de él. Y creo que Aoki se las puso, pensando en los basketbolistas de la NBA. (Aprovecho para aclarar que "NBA", NO significa Negros, Basketbolistas, Altos. Sino "National Basketball Asociation" En fin, solo para que sepan) **Emily**, lo que más se recuerda de esta chica, es que era el cerebro (junto con Juddy) de los All Starz, quien planeaba las estrategias y los guiaba a la victoria. Aunque no participara como parte del equipo, era beyluchadora y no le gustaba el trabajo en equipo; prefería trabajar por su cuenta. Su deporte era el tennis. **Steven**, lo admito, lo admito, no me acuerdo de quien es. Pero en fin, este chico es arrogante (como ya dije, una característica de este equipo) y le gusta decir que su equipo es el mejor de todos. Además es muy temperamental. Su deporte es el baseball, lo que puedo recordar de él. Es que era enano, musculoso y llevaba un casco de baseball. (Unsure)** Rick**, aparece en "G-Revolution", remplazando a Michael, haciendo equipo con Max. Aunque sea ante su voluntad. Lo que más recuerdo de él, fue la vez que conoció a Max y lo rechazo olímpicamente en el aeropuerto. Desde el inicio que apareció, en un duelo callejero. Se pudo notar que es un chico muy liberar, le gusta hacer las cosas por su cuenta, no cree en el trabajo en equipo. Pero luego aprende que todo no es de peder o ganar, sino lo que importa es como juegas. Este integrante no tiene un deporte, ya que es un agregado. Pero usa la música como motivación cuando va a jugar, viéndolo siempre con su estereo. Aparte de que tiene cierta apariencia de "hip-hop", cultura que ha sido muy desarrollada en los Estados Unidos.

Y así terminamos con este capítulo, habiendo podido recordar dos equipos de la serie. Sacando conclusión que a pesar de todo lo que critico a Takao Aoki, este señor respeto mucho la cultura de cada país. Rescatando costumbres de estos países y culturizando a los televidentes. Aunque agregándole características a cada equipo, como el del aspecto gatuno en los White Tigers.

**Gracias por los reviews a **Rika Asakura y sky d _(Gracias por el dato)_

¡Dejen reviews! nn

P.D: Se me había olvidado, ya estamos en Julio. Mes de las fiestas patrias del Perú. Espero terminar este tema pronto y así poder seguir con el motivo de este fic.

_That's all foks!_

04/07/2007


	13. Fiestas Patrias

Interrumpidos el "Refreshing Memorie" por la transmisión de hoy.

**Beyblade a lo peruano con**

**Capítulo 13**

**Fiestas Patrias**

**Asuka Dark Wolf**

Aparece Max, Kai, Rei y Tyson en un karaoke.

- u.ú – Kai

- Vamos Kai canta! Es divertido! Es por la patria! – Max

- ¬¬ - Kai

- Mira yo lo ago nn! – dijo Max  
_  
"__ Y se llama Perú con p de patria  
La e del ejemplo la r del rifle  
la u de la unión"_

Empezó Max, y luego Rei y Tyson se le comenzaron a unir. Y así una hora después, como solo se sabían esa estrofa de la letra.

_"__ Y se llama Perú con p de patria  
La e del ejemplo la r del rifle  
la u de la unión"_

_"__ Y se llama Perú con p de patria  
La e del ejemplo la r del rifle  
la u de la unión"_

Kai, ya al borde del suicidio, les arranco el micrófono:

_"Y se llama Perú con p de plata  
La e de la estafa, la r de robo y  
la u ya perdió"_

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kai

- No TT! – se lamento Max – La hermosa canción ;; -

-----------------------------------

Aparecen Rei y Kai.

- Kai, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – Rei

- o.O –Kai

- Es que yo… yo.. –Rei

- o-O – Kai

- Yo.. yo te amo Perú!! – empezo a cantar Rei

Minutos después aparece Rei lleno de moretones.

- TT – Rei  
**FIN**__

Lo siento.. capítulo sacado a la fuerza. Pero tenía que sacar algo por las fiestas patrias. En fin cuídense, en la próxima ya vuelvo con lo del "Refreshing Memorie"

Por cierto no tengo nada contra mi patria, solo que esas dos situaciones siempre rotan por mi mente. Como una pequeña broma.

"¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS!"

**28/07/07**

**Asuka Dark Wolf**


	14. Especial de Navidad III

"Era de nuevo navidad

Y todo transcurría con gran tranquilidad.

Era ya la tercera navidad,

Que pasaban en fraternidad.

Pero no todo era color de rosa,

Porque Kai gruñía como osa. (xDDD)"

- ¿Que yo que?- pregunto Kai, quien entraba al salón donde estaba Kenny relatándoles un cuento de Navidad a Mas y Tyson.

- Nada Kai n.nUU – trato de disimular Rei, quien acababa de entrar al salón, con uan bandeja de galletas en la mano

- Que tu gruñias como osa! xDD – dijo Max riéndose de lo que había dicho el Jefe

Kai ignoro lo dicho por Max y vio a Rei curiosamente - ¿Qué tienes allí? – pregunto con sospecha

- Nada.. solo unas galletitas inofensivas – intento disimular Rei con una gran gota en la nuca

Haciendo que Kai se acercara más y viera la galletas con decorativos de Navidad, frunció el ceño ante eso – Dijimos que ya no había más Navidad!!! – gruño este mientras le salía un tic en el ojo.

- Vez!! – dijo eufóricamente Max – Gruñes como osa – y seguido se hecho a reir junto con Tyson.

Después de que Max y Tyson resivieran su merecido de parte de Kai, Kenny empezó a dar uno de sus discursos navideños.

- Pero Kai, la navidad siempre tiene que haber… porque que seria de nosotros sin la navidad.. sin el compartir, los regalos, los amigos, los villancicos, el árbol, el pavo y.. – iba a continuar el Jefe pero fue interrumpido por Tyson

- JIMMY ;O;!! .-grito de tristeza Tyson al recordar a su amigo el pavo, que murió misteriosamente antes de Año Nuevo. A lo que Kai rió maléficamente. Lo cual causo que todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados y con algo de miedo. – ¿Que miran? -

- Ya pues Kai tiene que haber Navidad – insistieron Rei, Max y Tyson

- No – se nego rotundamente Kai

- Ay que Grinch eres – dijo Max

Pero hicieran lo que hicieran no lograron convencer a Kai, en cuanto la puerta sonó.

- Santa Claus! – dijo Max

- Los niños cantores de Vienna owo!!! – exclamo Kenny

- JIMMY!!!! – grito Tyson mientras lloraba cual Magdalena

En cuanto la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entro Enrique con un disfraz de Papa Noel hecho a mano.. mas bien.. mal hecho a mano. – JO, JO, JO!! –

- Yo soy Santa Claus y ustedes mis duendes! – dijo Enrique mientras les colocaba a cada uno un gorrito de duende.

A lo cual Kai tiro su gorro y lo piso – Christmas is for loosers – dijo fulminando a Enrique. Este ùltimo sonrio y le coloco una mascara del Grinch.

- Yo les dije nwn! – exclamo Max

- Y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Tyson por curiosidad

- ¿Qué más? Una obra de Navidad!! – exclamo con gran alegria

Después un rato los 5 se habían puesto de acuerdo que obra iban a hacer, Kai , obviamente, se había rehusado pero al final fue chantajeado por Kenny. ÇY así empezó la obra.

- Navidad! Navidad! Blanca Navidad! – cantaba el pequeño Kenny

- La Navidad no existe – gruño Kai, a quienes parte no le disgusto tanto el papel.

- Pero la Navidad existe!!! Y ya se acerca! Hay que hacer todos los preparativos! Los adornos, el árbol y el pavo.. por que no hay navidad sin pavo, ni pavo sin navidad porque si no hay navidad entonces para que el pavo? – dijo rápidamente Kenny mientras daba saltos de alegría.

- Yo no celebro la navidad! – volvio a gruñir kai.

- Ay que aguado - Kenny

-JO, JO, JO! Pero todos deben celebrar la navidad – dijo Enrique quien seguia con su disfraz de Papa Noel

- Sí! Navidadnavidadblancanavidad! – exclamaron chillando Tyson y Max quienes tenian disfraz de duendes.

- y para probarte que exitse la navidad.. te llevaremos por el pasadooo – dijo Enrique

- El presenteee – siguió Max

- Y el futuroooo – dijo tenebrosamente Tyson

- No me friegen.. esa historia ya es vieja – dijo Kai mientras salía del salón, tirando el libreto.

Ya en noche buena, Kenny, TYson, Max, Rei y Enrique se encontraban en el salón que habían decorado para Navidad, se encontraban cantando villancicos y dando regalos en cuanto llego Kai, dejo un paquete envuelto en regalo, con un cartelito que decía "Para Tyson"

- Un regalo!! Para mi!!! – grito eufóricamente Tyson

- Después de todo..a todos se les ablanda el corazón e n Navidad.. hasta al Grinch – dijo Enrique con esperanzas.

Todos lo miraron dudosamente ante sus palabras, recordaban las navidades pasadas y no podían ciertamente creerle a Enrique.

Pero Tyson ignoro eso y abrió el paquete con alegría, cuando sacó el regalo se encontró con un pavo entero, pelado y muerto. Esto hizo que Tyson se desmayara.

El pavo tenía una tarjeta "Para que tengan pavo en su navidad, de parte de Kai y Jimmy"


End file.
